Music makes miracles
by sukiyaki36
Summary: Ranma screwed up big time. Now Akane is ignoring him. Shampoo gave up on Ranma and was punished to exile. Ukyo and Ryoga in love. Please review
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic, sorry if it is bad. By the way I think everyone's gonna be OOC or maybe not. Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or anybody in the series. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Music does miracles Prologue  
  
It was a normal day in Nerima, Ranma and Akane already started their morning arguement right after breakfast.  
" Ranma why do you have to insult my cooking all the time! You jerk!" Akane screamed as her mallet appeared in her hand. It appeared that Ranma had once again insulted her cooking. Kasumi was out with Nabiki for a vacation. While Genma and Soun went on training yesterday night ( They found out Akane was cooking).  
" What all I said was the truth! C'mon Akane all I said was the truth! Face it I'd rather eat Saffron's wings than your cooking." Ranma said back while stepping backwards slowly to avoid being hit by Akane's mallet.  
" Maybe i'm just a burden is that it Ranma!" Akane screamed while raising her mallet to hit. 'That's right I'm just a burden I can't compete with any of the other fiancees can I.' Akane thought sadly.  
" That's Right you're just a burden to me! I wished I never met you or came to this place!" Ranma clearly regretted those words because he saw Akane silently drop her mallet and ran silently out of the dojo. " Aww man. Akane Wait!"  
On the way to Furinkan High Akane did not even look at Ranma. She kept walking without even retorting to Ranma's insults.  
" Hey Uncute Tomboy! Answer me already!" Ranma tried every insult he had. ' Why did I say she was a burden to me. She never was, is, or will ever be. Arrgghh why did I even say that.' " Hey Akane I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Okay will you forgive me."  
" No" was all Akane said and she then walked away from the now very shocked Ranma-chan.  
When he heard the "No" from Akane he missed his footing on the fence and fell to the river. ' She said No. She said No. I apologized and she said no. Oh Man how will I fix this mess I'm in.' A now she Ranma thought as she pulled herself up and followed Akane.  
  
= Nekohanten =  
' Shampoo will never love me. Yet I keep trying to make her love me. I know that deep in my heart I will never be able to.' Thought Mousse in the early morning day before Nekohanten opened. Suddenly he heard a great wailing from the bottom floor.  
" Shampoo wanna return to China Great-Grandmother! 'Sob' Shamppo tired of chasing around Ranma, Shampoo wanna return to Home-village!" Shampoo cried bitterly in front of Cologne. Shampoo was stressed out and had broken down from all the fake front she had to put up for the past few months.  
" Shampoo, no Amazon will cry you have to get Ranma to marry you." Cologne said to her sobbing grandaughter sternly.  
" Shampoo no can take Ranma. Ranma loves Pervert-girl. Shampoo realize at Jusenkyo." Shampoo said no longer crying. But still sniffing.  
" If you break this law you will be exiled for 2 years on this place." Cologne said to her grandaughter. " If you cannot either marry Ranma in those two years you will be stuck here until you find a strong man to marry."  
' Shampoo really never loved Ranma maybe I still have a chance' thought Mousse with joy.  
"-and Mousse and I will stay here until either is solved!" Cologne said to Shampoo before turning around to send a letter to the Elders.  
' - or not. I will never have a chance with Cologne around. I guess i'll just stay with Shampoo then as a friend or maybe a guardian' thought Mousse as he slowly went downstairs to open the shop.  
  
= Ucchan's =  
"- so Ukyo have you given up on Ranma yet." Asked Ryoga from the counter. ' If she has then we could finally be together.  
" Yeah I think i have. So Ryoga what did you ask that for?" Asked Ukyo while heating the grill for the costomers that will come.  
" Ukyo to tell you the truth I have given up on Akane since Jusenkyo. Ukyo what Iam trying to say is uh um I-I-I-I-I-I-I L-L-o-o" said Ryoga while slowly blushing.  
' is he trying to say he love me? I think so. Now that you think about it. Why I am anxious to know if he loves me or not? Am I in love with him too? Well he has been helping around a lot and I guess I started to fall for him slowly' said Ukyo as she started to blush and opened her mouth to say something.  
" I LOVE YOU! UKYO KUONJI WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" screamed a now tomato- red Ryoga.  
" Ryoga...... Yes i will marry you! I love you too." Ukyo answered as she kissed Ryoga fully on the lips.  
  
A/N: Uhhhhh this stinks Oh yeah in case you were wondering they are all 18. Oh and please review. Comments, Suggestions, Flames anything I'm planning to finish this anyway. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is the next part to Music makes Miracles. Don't blame if the story seems rushed I need to get Ryoga and Ukyo together so that the later chapters will be connected.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Music makes Miracles Chapter 1  
  
When everyone came home to the Dojo they definitely noticed the change. Akane did not even acknowledge that Ranma was there. Ranma keeps apologizing, but always gets no answers.  
  
" Please Akane will you forgive me." Said Ranma begging for forgiveness with his head on the floor. Akane just passed him and did not look back as she went to her room.  
  
" Ranma I think you really went over the line now" Nabiki said from the dining table.  
  
"" asked the panda-Genma from the table.  
  
" We just had our usual arguement and I said......... Nah it's not important." Ranma said as he went outside and left.  
  
= Akane's room = ' Ranma Baka.' Akane thought as she sat on her table doing her homework. She had resolved that morning that she will just ignore Ranma and stop being a burden. ' Baka baka baka Saotome Ranma no Baka. Even if he apologize until he dies I don't care' Akane thought again as she started to change to her pajamas. She then looked at her calendar on her door. ' Graduation is a month away. Once the long holidays passes I should be able to go to a college away from here' Outside her window she saw Ranma-chan mouthing ' I'm sooo sorry' from the dojo roof. 'Who cares. If i ignore him i'll stop being a burden' She then closed her window and went to sleep.  
  
= Outside = " Arrgghh this will never work. I've never apologized this much before my throat's dry" muttered Ranma- chan under her breath. " Bad problems with Akane, huh? Ranma." Said a voice from behind him. " Leave me alone Ryoga, you already got Ukyo so leave me be" said Ranma while thinking. " Oh Well maybe some sleep will do you good. Since your problems with Ukyo and Shampoo is fixed you should go out more. Tomorrow is Sunday you know" said Ryoga as he headed to his house. ' Maybe I should take his advice' as a now he again Ranma went inside to sleep.  
  
+ Next Morning + " Hey Kasumi tell everyone that I'm going out okay." Ranma said as he put on his shoes. " Where are you going Ranma?" asked Kasumi from the phone. " Around Nerima." Said Ranma as he walked out " Peacefully for once" he added outside. ' Now where should I go?'  
  
+ Music store in Nerima + ' Hey this place isn't that bad' thought Ranma as he wandered around the shop. ' Westlife: Deluxe. This doesn't look that bad' " Excuse me miss how much does this cost?" Ranma asked the clerk at the cashier. " 1200 Yen" answered the receptionist while receiving the money Ranma gave her. ' Alright let's hear the songs with this walkman Mom gave me.' As Ranma walked out of the store. ' hey these songs sounds like my predicament' " Ranma Saotome what are you doing sitting there while tapping your feet." Mousse asked Ranma who was sitting in a park. " Oh hello Mousse, I was listening to these songs Do yu want to hear one or two songs with me?" asked Ranma offering one headphone. " Sure why not, I do have a holiday to spend." Answered Mousse as he sat down putting the headphone to his ear. ' Hey this song sounds like what i'm feeling right now.' When Side A ended Mousse whispered to Ranma the plan that he had. " Hey that's not such a bad idea! We could ask Ryoga to help us since he seems to have a bit more sense in direction...... in Nerima." Said Ranma while they headed to Ucchan's to ask for Ryoga's help. + Ucchan's + " Hey that doesn't seem like a very bad idea, sure count me in." Said Ryoga after Mousse and Ranma told him off the plan. " Allright now we just need to find the lyrics on the internet." Said Ranma excitedly. " Allright then Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki meet me at the Nekohanten tomorrow at 4 P.M alright." Mousse told them before leaving Ucchan's. " Okay Ryoga see you tomorrow and make sure Ukyo doesn't find out." Said Ranma as he also left the restaurant for the dojo.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + ' Ranma hasn't tried to apologize yet today. In fact I haven't seen him at all today.' Thought Akane while eating Dinner with her family minus Ranma. "Kasumi-neechan do you know where Ranma is?" asked Nabiki who noticed that Ranma left after breakfast and did not come back for lunch or dinner. " This morning Ranma said that he was going out." Answered Kasumi calmly from the kitchen. ' He went OUT!? Who did he go with? No wait what do I care about that Jerk. He could be going out with Shampoo for all I care' thought Akane calmly,  
  
+Nekohanten+ " Hatsyii!" Shampoo sneezed suddenly. " Somebody must be talking about Shampoo." " Tadaima" Mousse said when he came back to the Nekohanten. " So how was your day Shampoo? Was it pleasant?" asked Mousse after he hung his coat. " Shampoo's day living hell." Mumbled Shampoo as she sat down on a chair. " SHAMPOO, NO SLACKING OFF CLEAN ALL THE DISHES NOW!" ordered Cologne from the Kitchen. " I see, so Shampoo may I help?" asked Mousse to the tired looking Shampoo. " Yes, Shampoo very appreciate duck-boy's offer." Said Shampoo as she went to the kitchen followed by a happy-looking Mousse.  
  
+Tendo Dojo+ " Tadaima!" said Ranma from the door. " Welcome home Ranma, how was your day?" asked Kasumi who greeted him. " It went very well." Ranma said as he walked inside the house. " Yo Akane still angry with me?" getting no answer. He sighed bitterly and went to take a bath.  
  
A/N: Somebody please Review urrgghhh. I can't believe my stories are this short. Oh well at least this was a chaptered story. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright another chapter is now coming in. I Hope that this will be better. Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ( Wish I did so that I can find a good curse for myself)  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 2  
  
+ Furinkan High +  
" Alright class this is the final test for the year. If you don't pass this you will not graduate." Said Ranma's teacher.  
' Oh great, a test. I didn't even have time to study. Akane didn't tell me either' Ranma thought as he glanced at the currently-working Akane. ' Oh well at least it is a test on Japanese history.'  
As Ranma did his work Akane glanced at Ranma thinking ' Ha serves you right! This way you will fail and I'll go to colllege and you won't, Jerk. This way YOU will be a burden......... ARRGGGHHH I didn't study that much I hought the test was tomorrow!' Akane thought sadly as she grudgingly did her work.  
  
- Lunch Time -  
" So Akane how did you do on your test?" asked Yuki to her eating fiend.  
" *SIGH* I guess i will pass but i won't very good grades though." Answered Akane sadly. She did not notice that Ranma is gazing at her sadly.  
" Hey Akane I think Ranma misses you." Said another friend of Akane's while pointing at Ranma.  
" Who cares." Akane said with a tone that would have made piping hot water freeze.  
  
' Akane doesn't even care about me anymore. Auughh I hope Mousse's plan work I don't think I can keep this up for more than a month.' Thought Ranma sadly as he half-listened to Daisuke talking to him about the test. ' Guess you never know what you miss until you loses it. I found myself insulting her and she just ignores me.'  
  
- 2:30 pm -  
" Class here are the test papers that I have graded. Hikaru would you give this to everyone please." The teacher said as she gave the girl in the front desk the papers. " Ranma Saotome would you please come here."  
  
' Oh Great what did I do now. Oh I know I must have failed.' Thought Ranma as he slowly stood up and walked towards the teacher's table.  
  
As he reached the teacher, the teacher spun him around and clasped his shulders. " Class please listen. Ranma here-" she said as she showed Ranma to the class "- got a perfect score on his test."  
  
A very loud "NO WAY!" sounded from the class. " How did he-" " He must have cheated" "No one else got a perfect score"  
  
' I got a what score! Wow either I'm really smart or less bashing to my skull has made me smarter.' Thought Ranma as he held his test that had a very wonderful looking '100' on it.  
  
*Kringg*  
" Alright class didmissed!" said the teacher  
  
+ Nekohanten + - 3:59 Pm-  
  
" Hiya Mousse. Where is Ryoga. Is he lost again?" asked Ranma when he saw Mousse.  
" No Ranma, Ryoga went to the cafe first to make reservations." Answered Mousse as he walked out the door.  
" Where Mousse go?" asked Shampoo from the counter. ' Where is he going with Ranma and Ryoga. Did he say a cafe?'  
" Don't worry Shampoo I'll be back by closing time." Mousse answered Shampoo while he walked out the door.  
" So to what kind of cafe are we going to, Mousse?" asked Ranma as they walked.  
" Oh we are going to an internet cafe. We need to search for the 'words', rememeber?" answered Mousse who unlike Ranma had the full plan on his mind.  
  
+ ImperialNet Cafe +  
" Mousse, Ranma over here." Said Ryoga from behind a row of 3 computers. He had reserved 3 computers for their internet use.  
" So how many have you found Ryoga?" asked a now-enlightened Ranma from beside him.  
" I have only found 2. They are very hard to find you know" answered Ryoga from his computer.  
" Alright that leaves 13 more. Come Ranma let us join him in the search." Said Mousse who sat down on the center computer. " I promised Shampoo i'll be back by 7."  
  
- 2 hours and 5 cups of tea each later -  
" Alright that was the last one!" said Ranma as he drank his last cup of tea.  
" Yes! Now we still have plenty of time to rehearse." Said Ryoga, " Oh it's late I better go home now or Ukyo will start worrying."  
" Shampoo will be glad of the extra help early." Said Mousse as he walked out of the cafe.  
' Akane probably wouldn't worry, but i better go home anyway.' Thought Ranma sadly then he remembered something, " Ryoga do you have the papers?"  
" Yup, don't worry I won't let Ukyo see them." Answered Ryoga as he went back to his waiting fiancee.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo +  
  
" Oh my, Uncle Genma did you see Ranma come home today?" asked a worried Kasumi from the dinner table.  
  
" {He dropped his bag and went to the Nekohanten to meet Mousse, he said}" answered the panda who was playing shogi with Soun.  
  
' Meet Mousse , yeah right. He probably went out again with whoever he's dating' thought Akane angrily as she ate at a speed that almost rivaled Ranma's  
  
" Tadaima" Ranma-chan said from the door way. " Oh thanks Kasumi." As she received the kettle from the eldest Tendo sister.  
  
" Where were you Ranma we-" started Kasumi before she reeived an icy glare from Akane, "- I mean I was worried sick."  
  
" Oh, I just hung out with Ryoga and Mousse. It was fun." Answered Ranma as he start to eat his dinner. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Akane noisily went up to her room. ' Hhhh guess she is angrier because I passed and she barely passed with a 65.' After finishing his dinner he went up to his room but not before he stopped at Akane's door to say a quiet "I'm sorry"  
  
' I'm not going to forgive that jerk unless he shows he is sorry in a very grand way.' Akane thought as she fell asleep dreaming of ways that Ranma might apologize grandly.  
  
+ Nekohanten +  
" Shampoo are you alright now?" Mousse asked, concerned. He came home to the Nekohanten to find that Cologne had went home to China and left him in charge. He also found a crying Shampoo in her room. When he came in Shampoo had instantly placed her arms around him and cried. " What happened?"  
  
" Great- Grandmother said that Shampoo no longer fit to be Amazon warrior. Today after you left she got a message from the elders that Shampoo is excommunicated from village. *Sob* *Sob*" said a still crying Shampoo from Mousse's chest.  
  
" It's okay Shampoo. Don't worry I'll stay with you even if it gets me exiled." Said Mousse soothingly. " Now go wash your face and go to sleep and we'll figure out what to do in the morning. You look like a wreck." As he led her to the bathroom.  
  
" Thank you Mousse." Said a now-smiling Shampoo, " You are a good friend." She said as she entered the bathroom.  
  
' A friend, huh. I guess that what she will always think me of. I don't care as long as i can be there for her.' Thought Mousse as he went down to cook dinner.  
  
+ Ukyo's apartements +  
" Thanks for the wonderful dinner Ucchan." Ryoga said after he finished his dinner.  
" You're welcome Ryo-chan." Ukyo said smiling at Ryoga. Then he did something she never expected. He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly.  
" That's for the great dinner." Said Ryoga after he finished the kiss. " I love you Ucchan." He said as he kissed her one last time before heading to his room.  
' Wow I can get used to this.' Thought Ukyo as she touched her lips with a finger.  
  
A/N: That is the end of this chapter. I will usually update every Sunday because my holiday is starting and other than school internet. I can only use the internet at the local internet cafe near my grandma's house. I will probably update it with 2 or 3 chapters every time. Sukiyaki36 signing out.  
  
P.S: Please Review it would make me so happy. Thank you to my first reviewer ever. I really apreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Fanficion.net wouldn't let me upload anything for a few weeks. Well here it is chapter 3 of my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or anything except my own stuff. (Which includes everything in my wardrobe and room.)  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 3  
  
+ Furikan High + " Ranma get it right it this time!" yelled a very angry Ryoga. " Alright already! Man, this thing is harder than it looks." Grumbled Ranma from the corner of the room.. " It takes practice good thing the club is here for most of the performance." Said Mousse from his position in the center.  
  
" Is everybody ready. Alright once again from the top." Said the teacher organizing the graduation. " We only have 3 weeks left. Good thing you three gave us this idea. We had to fill 3 hours for the graduation finale."  
  
= 3 hours left = " wheew that was tiring. Good thing we only have one rehearsal every day." Said Ryoga as he drank. " I hope this works Mousse. If It don't Akane will ignore for the rest of our lives." Said Ranma as he reviewed the material that they will be performing. " Don't worry we'll be alright and this plan has to work." Said Mousse, " Well I better go. Wouldn't want to make Shampoo worry too much." Mousse said as he headed home.  
  
" See ya around Ranma I have a romantic dinner to arrange." Said Ryoga as he headed home to Ucchan's.  
  
' I wonder if the posters I asked Nabiki to place around school is up yet?' thought Ranma as he walked home, ' Yep it is. At least we're doing this for graduation.'  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + " Nabiki what does this poster mean?" asked Akane while holding up a graduation poster. " Can't you see for yourself Akane. It means that your graduation will have a concert performance." Answered Nabiki while counting the money that Ranma has payed her.  
  
" What band is 'PGD'? Is it foreign?" Kasumi asked after she finished reading the poster.  
  
" 'PGD' is a band made by three boys and our school band." Nabiki said, " Now if you will excuse me Ranma and I has business to conduct."  
  
" Nabiki can't this wait I need a break." Ranma-chan said tiredly from the living room. " I'm tired out from all the preparation and practice."  
  
' Hmpph. What did he do that got him so tired he already got free time during school time because he passed every test perfectly.' Akane thought as she glared at Ranma-chan who waved back happily. " I'm going to sleep" she said shortly after.  
  
' Well she at least glared at me maybe she's forgiving me a bit. Now to get some hot water.' Thought Ranma-chan as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
+ Nekohanten + " I'm Home" Mousse said as he entered.  
  
" Hiya Mousse Shampoo tired out from morning rush. Shampoo can rest yes?" asked Shampoo from the kitchen.  
  
Ever since Cologne left Japan and went back to China. Mousse arranged Nekohanten so that the costumer walks to the counter to get their food. He made it this way so that Shampoo would not get tired.  
  
" Yes Shampoo you can go to your room and rest. I'll take care of things here." Said Mousse as he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
" Thank You Mousse. Mousse is very very good friend." Said Shampoo happily as she kissed Mousse cheek. " Good Night Mousse!"  
  
' A friend eh. I still wish it was more than that.' Mousse thought as he touched the cheek where Shampoo kissed him. " What would you like sir?" Mousse asked to the waiting customer.  
  
+ Ucchan's + " Konatsu, could you please go out tonight. I'm making a special dinner for Ukyo tonight." Ryoga asked the croos-dressing ninja.  
  
" Of course Ryoga-sama. I shall follow your order." Konatsu answered as he suddenly dissapeared into the night.  
  
' Phase 1 complete, Phase 2 done, Now for the food and candles.'  
  
+ 15 minutes and 48 seconds later + " Tadaima." Said Ukyo who had just come home from a shopping spree Ryoga sent her on. " Ryoga-chan? Konatsu? Where are you guys?"  
  
" Konatsu went out. Welcome home Ucchan." Answered Ryoga as he kissed Ukyo.  
  
" So what were you doing upstairs?"  
  
" Making a romantic dinner for us." Ryoga answered as he led his fiancee up the stairs and into the room.  
  
" Why Ryoga-chan thank you very much." Ukyo answered as her eyes began tearing up.  
  
" What's wrong Ucchan? Don't you like it?" Ryoga asked worriedly.  
  
She shook her head and suddenly hugged him. " No I love it very much. Thank You Ryoga-chan. You're very sweet."  
  
" What can I say? I love you Ucchan and always will forever." Ryoga said as he hugged her back.  
  
+ Akane's Room + = 10.00 pm =  
  
' How long will I continue this angry mask? Maybe I should keep it until after graduation.' Akane thought as she laid on her bed. " Arrgghh I'll never be able to sleep this early maybe I should just take a walk."  
  
Akane crept out of her room and made her way slowly out the front door. She didn't forget to lock it either. Even in Nerima there are some foolhardy bandits.  
  
" Now where should I go?" asked Akane to herself.  
  
+ Nerima Park + = 10.10 pm =  
  
' It's peaceful here at this time of night' Akane thought as she sat watching the fountain.  
  
" Helo Akane what you doing out this late?" somebody asked from behind her.  
  
" Hello Shampoo I guess I was just thinking about... stuff." Akane answered.  
  
" Ohh. Akane mind if Shampoo join?" asked Shampoo as she sat down beside Akane.  
  
" No be my guest." Akane said. After a few minutes of silence. Akane asked, " So what were you doing out so late at night Shampoo?"  
  
" Shampoo just thinking about everything that has happened. Shampoo is free, but Shampoo stays at Nekohanten because Mousse is Shampoo's friend. Mousse is very good friend for long time. Shampoo want to help Mousse out. Mousse even made the restaurant so that Shampoo not get tired." Shampoo said to Akane.  
  
" Hmmm. I think you should help Mousse out until you don't want to anymore." Akane said  
  
" Akane really think so? Well Shampoo think Shampoo should..." Shampoo said. The two girls talked all through the night until the a clock strikes midnight and they bid farewell.  
  
" Let's continue this tomorrow. Lunch?"  
  
" Lunch. Shampoo agree."  
  
A/N: So how did you like it Good, Bad, Too Normal? Please review or email me at sukiyaki36@Hotamil.com.  
  
Joke: I wrote on my friend's yearbook:  
" I am Elvis, baby!"  
Another of my friend wrote:  
" I am baby, Elvis!" 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again. I just watched the first 4 episodes of Ranma. To tell you the truth first time I watched Ranma 1/2 was a few years ago and it only went up to the end of the first season. Now I'm rewatching it on AXN. Trouble is it's language is in Chinese. At least there is English text. Well here it is the 4th chapter of ' Music Makes Miracles'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of its characters, but I do own a laptop, computer, teevee, and my proud collection of 500+ mangas.  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" So where do you want to go next Shampoo?" asked Akane to her new friend.  
  
" Let's go to that shop. Shampoo like to see what inside." Replied Shampoo while licking her ice cream.  
  
" Ok let's go there then."  
  
" Come on Akane. Shampoo race you to shop." Shampoo said as she sprinted off.  
  
" Wait up." Akane said as she ran after her.  
  
+ Furinkan High + " Alright guys let's take a break shall we." The teacher said to the exhausted group.  
  
" Finally. Hey Mousse where did Shampoo go today anyway?" Ranma asked his Chinese friend.  
  
" Ah she asked for the day off so that she could go meet Akane Tendo at the mall." Answered Mousse after drinking from his cup.  
  
" That's weird. Oh well at least they wouldn't know what were doing right now." Said Ryoga from the stage.  
  
" I guess everything is going according to the plan." Ranma said as he paced around.  
  
" We have to keep this a secret until at least three days before G-day." Mousse told his two friends.  
  
" Sure I can do that. I just hope I don't blurt it out to Ukyo without knowing." Ryoga told Mousse nervously. " C'mon let's do this one more time then we can go home."  
  
" Allright is everybody ready we'll start from the first..." The teacher said while multiple groans was heard from the stage.  
  
' Just hope Akane doesn't come in this room on school days.' Ranma thought as he took his position in the stage.  
  
+ The Mall + " Hiya Ukyo. What are you doing here?" Akane asked when Shampoo and her bumped into the brunette.  
  
" Hi Akane. I was just walking around since my restaurant's lights was broken and it needed repairs. So what are you two doing together here?" Ukyo asked the two girls in front of her.  
  
" Shampoo and Akane buy stuff together. Ukyo wan't to join?" Shampoo replied.  
  
" Sure, Konatsu should be fine for a few more extra....... hours."  
  
" Alright. Hey guys want to go watch a movie?" Akane asked her friends.  
  
" Yeah!" answered her two friends simultaneously.  
  
= 6.30 pm = + Tendo Dojo +  
  
" Tadaima." Said two voices from the front door.  
  
" Hello you two. Ah Akane I didn't know you went out with Ranma today." Kasumi said as she saw them both.  
  
While Akane just ignored the question and went straight to the bathroom. Ranma said, " She didn't go with me we just met in front of the dojo. I tried to talk to her when we came in, but she just keeps ignoring me."  
  
" Oh my. I'll try to talk to her into forgiving you."  
  
" Thanks Kasumi. So what's for dinner?" Ranma said as he walked in.  
  
" It's on the table just go there."  
  
" Ok thanks."  
  
+ The Bathroom, Tendo Dojo +  
  
We see Akane washing her hands in the sink. Lets see her thoughts for awhile.  
  
' I wonder if I should just follow Shampoo's suggestion andjust forgive him now.... No! I won't forgive him unless he begs for forgiveness in someway special. I've given him to many new chances anyway. This time he will have to earn his forgiveness the hard way.'  
  
' But.. he hasn't even teased ever since I stopped talking to him. URRRGGGHHH WHAT TO DO?! WHAT TO DO?!' Just then two mini Akane's appeared on her shoulders. One was an angel with a mallet. The other was a demon with a spiked mallet.  
  
" Forgive him Akane. You do love him don't you Akane." Angel-Akane said.  
  
" No way don't forgive him just pound him to the ground until he begs for forgiveness so hard....... then keep poundin him. HAHAHAHAHA" Demon Akane said.  
  
" Don't listen her Akane. She is pure evil....... On second thought she's right. Just pound him till he begs for forgiveness then keep poundin him."  
  
" Yeah that's the spirit."  
  
"YEAH."  
  
" YEAH."  
  
" Just Pound him!" the two mini Akane screamed together.  
  
" GRRRR. Both of you just butt out. I will take care of this by my own!!" Akane yelled at her two mini-selves that dissapeared as soon as they saw her death glare.  
  
+ Dining Room + As Akane's yell reached the ears of the people in the dining room. Nabiki said, " She lost it. She's having imaginary friends now."  
  
' I wonder if she's okay....' Ranma thought to himself hile trying to steal his father's fish.  
  
= Later that Night =  
  
' I can't believe Akane ignored me even after I used my back-up card. Man, C'mon Nabiki even taped it. All she just did is walk past me and went straight to her room' A very angry Ranma thought in his sleep. ' Oh well I guess i'll go to sleep now I have practice tomorrow.'  
  
****** Dream/ Flashback *******  
  
Right after dinner Akane tried to go straight to her room to sleep. In the hallway stood Ranma and Nabiki with a tape behind her back.  
  
" Allright here goes nothing." Ranma said quietly to himself as he walked straight towards Akane. As soon as he reached Akane he dropped to one knee and said, " Oh fair Akane. Wouldst thou pleaseth forgiveth I for my transgression to thou is great. Yee whoes beauty surpasses the godesses themselves. Please Calmeth my heart with thy forgiveness." ... and Akane kept walking up the stairs leaving Ranma on the hallway.  
  
" Alright I got that on tape. Congrats Ranma that speech would have bested Kuno anyday." Nabiki said to the still kneeling boy as she went to her own room to make copies of the tape.  
  
{ Ranma where did you learn that?!} asked Panda-Genma from the kitchen.  
  
" Genma my friend. Back up for I fear he is about to blow." Soun said to his friend as he fled the premises.  
  
" ARRGGGHHHH!!! AKANE WHY WON"T YOU FORGIVE ME!!!" Ranma yelled as he walked to the dojo to blow off some steam.  
  
********** End Dream/Flashback **********  
  
+ Akane's room + " HA HA HA HA HA. Ooohhh I can't believe Ranma tried that . I'm going to buy a copy off Nabiki tomorrow." Akane said to herself after she finished laughing.  
  
' I can't believe he really tried to do it Kuno-style. I guess he's desperate enough to try everything. Oh I can't wait till I tell Ukyo and Shampoo tomorrow.' Akane thought right before she fell asleep.  
  
Tomorrow ain't gonna be kind to Ranma.......  
  
A/N: Allright that's the end of Chapter 4. Please review. Critic and suggestions are welcomed. Flames are going to be deflected to my two annoyiing brothers.  
  
A/N2: Oh yeah I almost forgot. I'm asking for any of my readers to please try to answer these questions.  
  
a. What is Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse going to do? b. Any guess on what PGD stands for? c. What is a reasonable price for one of those copies of Ranma's plea? d. Guess how old am I.  
  
Answers to this questions will be posted on Chapter 7. See ya guys soon I hope. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is the next chapter to my story. Hope you people like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I wish i do though. Alright people who do own Ranma 1/2. I have one thing to say: Can I own it to?  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 5  
  
' One more week till the day. After that day lets see if I have to make more plans.' Thought Ranma as he went out of the auditorium. " Hey Mousse so how is the restaurant."  
  
" It is going well. Although Shampoo always want to take the afternoons off." Replied Mousse as he walked beside Ranma towards the school gate. " Hey did Ryoga find his way out yet."  
  
"-guys wait for me!" Ryoga yelled to his two friends.  
  
" Ah Ryoga your sense of direction is starting to go downhill again eh?" asked Ranma as they walked down the road.  
  
" No I lost my lunchbox and I just found it now!" Ryoga said angrily. " Oh yeah the teacher said we had about an hour left after we finish the performance. What should we do?"  
  
" Wel'l just ask the audience. Pure and Simple." Answered Mousse as another voice sounded behind them.  
  
" Saotome Ranma! You vile sorcerer. Return to me Tendo Akane and the pig- tailed goddess." Said Kuno who came back home after hi college let out for summer holiday.  
  
" Arrgghh not him. Let's run." Anma told his friends as they sprinted on the rooftops of Nerima.  
  
" Wait Saotome you coward. Return here and fight me like a man." Yelled Kuno as he tried to climb to the roof where he was knocked senseless by an old man.  
  
" Oh great. Kuno is back. Hey guys this is where we split right? I'll se you guys tomorrow." Ranma said to Mousse and Ryoga as he went off to another direction.  
  
+ Nekohanten +  
  
" Shampoo I'm back!" Mousse said as he walked in through the kitchen door.  
  
" Welcome Mousse. Could Shampoo-" Shampoo said  
  
"- take the afternoon off. Sure Shampoo you may just tell me where you, Akane, and Ukyo plan to go today?" said Mousse as he went to the counter.  
  
" We go to Amusement park today, but Shampoo has only little money...... so could Mousse give Shampoo paycheck today instead of tomorrow, please?" Shmpoo asked Mousse sincerely.  
  
" *sigh* sure here you go Shampoo. But Spend it carefully. You're not getting anything else until next month you know." Mousse replied as he gave Shampoo her paycheck.  
  
" Ooohh thank you Mousse so so much. Shampoo se you later. Bye." Shampoo said to Mousse as she ran out of the door, but not before blowing Mousse a kiss.  
  
+ Ucchan's + " Ryoga honey." Ukyo said to Ryoga who she was teaching how to cook Okonomiyaki.  
  
" Yes Ucchan?" Ryoga asked from the grill.  
  
" I'm going out with Akane and Shampoo Ok. I'll be back around 7."  
  
" Okay be careful and don't eat out. I'm cooking tonight." Ryoga said as he gave Ukyo a kiss.  
  
" That will be nice." Ukyo said as she went outside.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo, Front gate +  
  
" Hey Akane where are you going?" Ranma asked Akane, not expecting an answer.  
  
"........" was Akane's reply.  
  
" C'mon Akane please at least tell me where you're going."  
  
"...................."  
  
" Aw C'mon Akane please. Don't torture me like this anymore."  
  
" Kasumi I'm going to the amusement park okay. I'll be back around 7" Akane yelled to Kasumi, not Ranma.  
  
' The Amusement park eh. Guess I'll follow her, but I think I should wear something else.' Ranma thought to himself as he walked to his room to change.  
  
+ Tokyo Disneyland +  
  
" Hiya Ukyo, Shampoo!" Akane said to her friends.  
  
" Akane late! Where she been?" Shampoo asked her friend.  
  
" Yes Akane. What kept you so long." Ukyo asked as they went and purchased their entry tickets.  
  
" Sorry. I went on the wrong train and had to ride another train." Akane explained.  
  
" Hey Akane isn't that Ranma." Ukyo whispered to Akane while they were walking around.  
  
" Where?"  
  
" There see Shampoo also see Ranma following us." Shampoo said as she pointed behind them with her thumb.  
  
As Akane turned around sure enough there was Ranma following them. It took Akane a while to recgonize him because he was wearing something different from what he usually wears. Ranma was wearing a half sleeve shirt (A/N: you know the one that looks like a long sleeve, but ends just past the elbows.) with the number 32 on it. He was also wearing black jeans and on his waist he tied a wool sweater. Akane also saw he undid his pig-tail and made it into a pony-tail and he aslo wore glasses that looked a lot like Dr.Tofu's.  
  
" Are you sure? That could be someone else you know." Akane whispered to her friends. " For all we know that could be Dr. Tofu."  
  
" No I'm positive that is Ranchan. See he keeps following us." Ukyo pointed to Akane who can only agree.  
  
" Shampoo know how we get rid of Ranma." Shampoo said to her friends.  
  
" How?" Akane asked.  
  
" Just follow Shampoo."  
  
' Where do they think their going?' he had been following them for over an hour now. He had followed them to the rollercoaster at first. Then they went to the ferris wheel, then they went to the house of mirrors, and right now they where going through the tilted house. ' Maybe they noticed me. Nah impossible, even Nabiki and Kasumi couldn't tell the difference.'  
  
" Shampoo he is still following us where do we go next?" Akane said as they lost Ranma for a while.  
  
" We go to that ride and Akane ride on boat behind us Okay?" Shampoo said to Akane.  
  
" Ok lets go."  
  
+ Tokyo Disneyland, ' It's a small world after all' ride. + " Shampoo this plan was to get them back together right?" Ukyo aske Shampoo as they left their friend.  
  
" Yes. Shampoo think this perfect plan." Shampoo said as the light was a bit dim on the path.  
  
' Ok here comes the next boat. Why is the light so dark here?' Akane thought as she sat down on the boat.  
  
" Excuse me miss, is this seat empty?" Ranma asked with his made-up voice.  
  
" Hum? Oh, yes it's empty here you go." Akane said as she moved to her side a bit.  
  
' Wow she doesn't know its me. Alright this voice-changing technique isn't that useless after all.' Ranma thought as he sat next to Akane on the boat. A few minutes later as they were going through the tunnel Ranma asked Akane a question, " Would you like some candy miss?" Ranma asked as he held out some candy he bought earlier.  
  
" Why yes thank you. My name is Akane Tendo by the way." Akane said as she took a candy.  
  
" Akane that is a nice name. My name is-" ' Think Ranma what name can you use.' " -Kazuhiro Kazama." Ranma replied as he took a candy for himself.  
  
" So Kazama-san how old are you?" Akane asked who she thought is a stranger.  
  
" I'm 18 years old." Ranma replied to Akane's question.  
  
" Oh really I'm also 18 years old. Do you like martial arts?"  
  
" Why yes Martial arts is a hobby of mine. I also like to read and meditate when I have the time." ' Alright Ranma she doesn't recognize you.'  
  
" Oh really well I have been practicing since I was little. Kazama-san are you cold why areyou putting that sweater on?" Akane asked as Ranma put on the sweater he was wearing on his waist before.  
  
" Oh yes my skin is a bit sensitive to cold air. Besides I like this sweater my-" ' Lets see Oh yeah this sweater was from my mom.' " Mother gave it to me." Ranma replied. ' its actually to help me hide myself more.'  
  
As the ride ended Akane saw Ukyo and Shampoo leaving her behind and she said, " Hey where are you two going?"  
  
" Shampoo sorry Akane, but Mousse called and told Shampoo to go home early." Shampoo lied.  
  
" It seems that Ryoga-chan wanted me home early too. Ah Akane please tell us who is your new friend." Ukyo said.  
  
" Ah right. Ukyo, Shampoo please meet Kazuhiro Kazama. Kazama-san please meet my friends Ukyo Kuonji and Shampoo." Akane said.  
  
" Ah then Kazama-san would you please take Akane out for us." Ukyo said to Ranma.  
  
' Oh man. I am so dead.' " Alright I shall take Tendo-san to this restaurant I like so much." Ranma replied cooly.  
  
' Perfect' " Shampoo thank Sanosuke Kazama hope Akane have fun Bai-bai." Shampoo said as she and Ukyo went home.  
  
" Alright Tendo-san shall we?" Ranma asked while at the same time trying to keep his cool.  
  
" Ah yes Kazama-kun and please call me Akane." Akane said softly.  
  
" Alright Akane then let us go then and please call me Kazuhiro." Ranma said. ' If she finds out that this is me..... I'll be so dead. Good thing my curse isn't a problem anymore.'  
  
************* Flashback *************** " Delivery for a Mr. Ranma Saotome!" the postman said from the front door of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
" I wonder what it is hey guys let's see." Ranma said to Ryoga and Mousse who was visiting him that weekend.  
  
When they have taken the delivery Ranma read the letter out loud. " Dear Mr. Ranma Saotome,  
This is some Nanichuan water that will cure you. To cure you and/or your other cursed friends simply drink three times a day for a week. By one week your curse should be gone."  
  
" Ranma could you please give me some of the water?" asked his two friends after he finished reading the letter.  
  
" Sure here you go guys. If this doesn'twork we'll all know at least right?" Ranma then gave them each some water from the barrel.  
  
A week later-----------------  
  
" Alright it's been a week. This is the last drink for the week." Ranma and his friends had each taken the guide's orders. " After we drink we each will drop the glass of cold water there on our forehead."  
  
Then the three of them took their last drink. After that they dropped the glass of cold water on themselves. When they did not change all of them yelled, " WE'RE CURED!!!! WOOHOO!!"  
  
************* End Flashback ***************  
  
' Then we received that letter saying that we weren't cured, but we can control when we wanted to change. Of course I hid that I was cured from Akane here.' Ranma thought as they rode the cab towards this restaurant he saw when he was following Akane.  
  
" Ranma...." Akane whispered from beside him.  
  
' WHAT!!?? HOW DID SHE KNOW? OH MAN I AM SO DEAD!!' Ranma thought.  
  
A/N: HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HEHEURGH *cough* *cough* Oh right my first cliffy. Hope you guys like it please review.  
  
Oh yeah to my reviewer Christine: HOW DID YA KNOW THAT ARE YOU PSYCHIC???? YOU GOT ALL THE ANSWERS CORRECT( well except the third on since it was opinion based..) Thank you for all the reviews. As thanks I'll start on Chapter 7 in another hour or so. (maybe even tomorrow he he just kidding.) 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok its been half an hour since i wrote chapter 5. I just finished watching T-news live. I know people don't like it when they can read the cliffhanger's outcome, but who cares. Besides when I write my stories I can lock my 2 brothers out of my room. On with da story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. I do own some stuff.....  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 6  
  
" Ranma......" Whispered Akane.  
  
' What do I do, what do I do??' Ranma thought hard to himself as he braced himself for impact. When feeling no mallet on him he bravely asked, " Who is this Ranma you are talking about Akane-chan?"  
  
" Oh I'm sorry Kazuhiro-kun did I say that out loud. Ranma is the name of my fiancee. Our fathers arranged them though." Akane replied to Ranma's question.  
  
' She was thinking about me? Thank goodness my cover's not blown.' " So do you like this Ranma Akane-chan?" Ranma asked with some hope in his voice.  
  
Blushing, Akane answered, " Yes, I do like him maybe even more, but I'm sure he doesn't like me." She finished sadly.  
  
' Oh how wrong you are Akane, I lo-' " Ah Akane-chan this the restaurant you go on in. I'll pay the cabbie first." Ranma said as they went out of the cabbie.  
  
" Okay Kazuhiro-kun, I'll find a table for us." Akane replied as she went inside.  
  
" Ranma?!" A voice sounded behind Ranma as Akane went in the restaurant.  
  
" Mom? What are you doing here?" Ranma asked his mother.  
  
" I come here all the time they serve great food here. What are you doing here?" Nodoka asked her son.  
  
" Ssshhhh mom." After looking around making sure it's safe, " Don't call me Ranma ok mom. I was following Akane at Disneyland. Then when I was stuck on the boat with her I used the name Kazuhiro Kazama."  
  
" Oh that's why you're in normal clothing for once. Alright come on don't leave Akane waiting come on let's go." Nodoka said to her son as they went in.  
  
" Auntie Saotome! What a suprise to see you here." Akane said as Nodoka and Ranma walked in.  
  
" Ah Akane-chan you seem to have met-" Ranma saw his mother's eyes and asked for approval to use her name and contiinued, " Aunt Nodoka."  
  
"Yes I do she is the mother of Ranma." Akane explained. " Kazuhiro-kun how did you know Auntie Saotome?"  
  
" Ah Kazuhiro-kun here used to help me out with some garden work. He moved in with his grandfather a year after Ranma left. His grandfather died three years ago." Nodoka quickly told Akane.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry Kazuhiro-kun I didn't know." Akane said sadly to Ranma.  
  
" It's alright Aunt Nodoka took me in and supported me until I was able to have a place of my own. She is like a mother to me." Ranma said to Akane as he sat down beside her.  
  
" What would you like to order?" a waiter asked them.  
  
" I would like today's special please." Ranma said.  
  
" A Spaghetti Bolognaise." Akane and Nodoka said at the same time.  
  
After their order came all three of them ate in silence. After they finished eating Akane went to the toilet. Nodoka took the chance and talked to Ranma.  
  
" How long will you keep fooling her Ranma?" Nodoka asked quietly.  
  
" I guess until graduations day or until she is ready to forgive me." Ranma replid sadly.  
  
" If you plan on keeping her fooled for a long time. Here you go." Nodoka then gave Ranma a cell phone with the number attached on it with 30.000 yen on top of it.  
  
" Mom I can't take that much!" Ranma protested.  
  
" Don't worry I won it on a loterry and the cellphone is going to be your birthday present anyway." Nodoka answered with a smile.  
  
" Thanks mom. This really means a lot to me." Ranma said to his mother.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
" Kazuhiro-kun its getting late could you walk me home?" Akane asked Ranma with a faint blush on her cheek.  
  
" Yes of course I will Akane-chan. See you around Auntie Saotome," Ranma said to his mother, "and thanks."  
  
" You're welcome Kazuhiro. You take care of Akane now." Nodoka said to the two then walked towards her own house with a smile n her lips.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + = 7.55 pm =  
  
" Well this is my house Kazuhiro-kun i'll see you around okay." Akane said as she headed to the dojo.  
  
" Akane-chan wait. Here this is my cell phone number how about if we meet again say tomorrow around 5 pm at the park?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
" Sure that will be great. Thanks for dinner Kazuhiro-kun." Akane said as she closed the door to her house.  
  
' Okay now to change back to my real self.' Ranma thought to himself as he started taking off his clothes to reveal the normal Ranma attire below it. ' I really have to thank the doc for giving me these glasses.' Ranma thought as he took off his glasses and stuffing it into a backpack that he hid in his shirt. After he made his hair into a pigtail again Ranma entered the dojo.  
  
" Tadaima." Ranma said as he walked in.  
  
" Welcome back Ranma how did it go?" Kasumi asked Ranma  
  
" I lost her somewhere on the rollercoaster ride." Ranma lied to Kasumi because he saw Akane walk right behind her.  
  
' Oh yeah so he did lost me. Ha! Serves him right in exchange I got a perfect night with Kazuhiro-kun. Still.... I wished it was Ranma though.' Akane thought as she went to her room to make a call.  
  
+ Ranma's room + ' Ever since dad moved away it's been quieter around here.' Ranma thought as he laid on the futon.  
  
#RINGGG# #RINGGG# ' My cell phone? It must be Akane! Better answer it before she hears it.' " Hello this is Kazuhiro Kazama." Ranma said as he clicked the talk button.  
  
" Hello Kazuhiro-kun? I want to thank you for bringing me to that restaurant tonight." Akane said through the phone.  
  
" It was my pleasure. Who wouldn't bring a beautiful lady such as yourself must be a fool." ' I am a fool.'  
  
" thank you Kazuhiro-kun. It's nice to hear it from someone who really means it. Do you have any siblings Kazuhiro-kun?"  
  
" Ah yes there is my sister her name is Mikami. Would you like to talk to her?" ' Alright this curse does have an advantage.'  
  
" That would be nice. How old is she?"  
  
" She is about 16 years old. Ah here she is now. Mikami, Mikami! Here talk to my new friend Akane." Ranma then changed himself into a girl.  
  
" Hello Mikami-chan. I am Akane Tendo. Would you like to be friends with me?"  
  
" That would be nice. Everyone at school always bothers me and no one would be my friend because they say i'm different." ' Why am I feeing a sense of deja vu here?'  
  
" That is sad well don't worry big sister Akane will be your friend Mikami- chan."  
  
" Thank you big sister Akane. Oh here comes my brother I'll talk to you later okay." Ranma-chan then changed back into a boy.  
  
" Ah Kazuhiro-kun I should be going back to sleep now. Oyasumi and say that to your sister to Okay."  
  
" Okay. Oyasumi too Akane-chan." Ranma said as he hung up. ' I'm leading a double life, no make that triple life. Ah i'll think about it in the morning.' Ranma thought as he fell asleep.  
  
+ Next Morning + " Good morning Akane-chan. You seem to be happy today." Kasumi greeted her sister who just came back from her morning run.  
  
" Yes Oneechan. Yesterday I met this great guy called Kazuhiro Kazama. He's so sweet and kind. Unlike a jerk I know." Akane told her sister.  
  
Ranam who was eating his breakfast started choking when he heard that. Then Nabiki asked her little sister, " Is Kazuhiro the guy who walked you home yesterday? I have a photograph of that you know." Hearing this Ranma choked harder.  
  
" Ah Ranma-kun you're choking! Here have some water." Kasumi said while handing Ranma a glass of water.  
  
" Thanks Kasumi. Nabiki give me one of these photos. Here i'll pay you 500 yen." Ranma said while handing Nabiki the bills.  
  
" Sure here you go. Ah Akane here's one for you its free of charge.... for now." Nabiki said while pulling out two copies of the photo.  
  
" Thanks Onee-san." Akane said, blushing, as she took the photograph from the table.  
  
A/N: So how did you guys like it? Tell me! Oh yeah since I'm loadfull of inspirassion today I'll write another chapter today. Maybe another. So Anybody think Akane will find out Ranma's new secret. Read on if you want. 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Another one in the same night. Oh yeah the reason Akane didn't recognize Ranma was because Ranma brushed his hair straight down the sides of his head while he was puting on his jacket. Its Ranma's own Anything goes technique. The Anything goes disquise martial arts!  
  
Disclaimer: I cn't believe I'm writing this for the third time today. Me no own Okay so go away predators of the law!  
  
Music makes Miracles.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
" Uh huh I see so Akane no join us today. You go with yesterday's guy again!? Okay see Akane around then." Shampoo said as she hung up.  
  
"Who is Akane going out with Shampoo?" Mousse asked from the kitchen. He had just returned from rehearsals and wondered why Ranma is much happier today.  
  
" Oh Akane go out with guy we meet at Disneyland." Shampoo replied smiling.  
  
" What! Does Ranma know?"  
  
" Mousse silly that guy is Ranma except he different style, see?" Shampoo said while holding out the picture she bought off Nabiki.  
  
" Ah yes this is Ranma. Strange I never knew he could look so......... different." Mousse said after he observed the picture a bit closer.  
  
" We no care right Mousse?" Shampoo said as she came closer to Mousse and hugged him.  
  
" Not a care..." ' Wer'e more than friends now.' Mousse replied to his new girlfriend.  
  
+ The Park +  
  
" Ryoga-chan look isn't that Akane?" Ukyo pointed out to her fiancee.  
  
" Why yes that is Ucchan. I wonder who she is with?" Ryoga asked his fiancee.  
  
" Ryoga-chan that is Ranma-"  
  
" Ranma!?!? But he looks so different!"  
  
" -but he goes by the name Kazuhiro Kazama when he looks like that. Let's go meet them." Ukyo said as she pulled a confused Ryoga. " And don't mess this one up Okay?"  
  
Akane was currently eating hotdog with Ranma when Ukyo called out to her.  
  
" Akane-chan!" Ukyo yelled to her friend.  
  
" Ah Ukyo-chan, Ryoga. What are you doing here?" Akane asked her friend.  
  
" We were just taking a walk right Ryoga-chan." Ukyo said as he nudged Ryoga with her elbow.  
  
" Huh. Oh Yeah that's right we were just taking a walk." Ryoga replied when he broke out of his daze.  
  
" Akane-chan I'm afraid I only recognize one of them. Would you please introduce me to her friend there." Ranma aske while telling Ryoga to shut up with his eye.  
  
" Ah yes, Kazuhiro-san this is Ukyo's fiancee Ryoga Hibiki." Akane replied.  
  
" I am pleased to meet you Hibiki-san." Ranma said as he shook Ryoga's hand.  
  
" No please, just call me Ryoga. Ah Ukyo we must go home immedeatly I left Konatsu in charge." Ryoga said as the two of them headed home.  
  
" Bye Akane have fun on your 'date' " Ukyo had to supress her laugh until they came home.  
  
" So Akane-chan where would you like to go today?" Ranma asked his 'date' as Ukyo put it.  
  
" Ah yes let's go to the Movies." Akane said while standing up with Ranma on her side.  
  
" Ah the Movies so what movie would you like to watch?" Ranma asked Akane when they reached the building.  
  
" Let's watch Terminator 2 okay. Kazuhiro-kun before we watch the movie could we play in the arcade first?" Akane asked Ranma with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
" Of course wait here a minute." Ranma told Akane as he went and bought tickets for the movie and tokens for the arcade. " Here you go ten tokens for you and ten tokens for me okay."  
  
" Okay, so what should we play first. Ohhhh how about the punching game." Akane went there and they both place in a token each. " Okay me first. HIAATTTTT!!!!" her score was 678.  
  
' 678!!! Errgghhh No wonder her punches hurt so much.' " That was good Akane-chan now let me try. Okay here I go HIATTT!!!" Ranma's score was 1045. ' I'm that strong?! Cool!"  
  
" Wow Kazuhiro-kun you are strong. What about you spar with me sometime Okay?" Akane asked Ranma cutely. " Ahh our movie is starting lets buy our snacks and go in."  
  
" Wait up for me Akane-chan." Ranma said as he ran after his fiancee.  
  
= During the movie =  
  
" Ah Akane-chan there's a crumb on your cheek let me brush it off." Ranma said as he rubbed the crumb off with his thumb and he accidentally touched her lips. Blushing he pulled back instantly and watched the movie again.  
  
' Why did I see Ranma that one time? I'm here with Kazuhiro-kun Not that perverted jerk!...... yet still I wish Ranma was the one here with me.' She thought sadly. She heard what Ranma said and also blushed when Ranma accidentally touched her lips.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + = 7.30 pm =  
  
" Well good night Akane-chan see you tomorrow." Ranma said as Akane went in, but before he even took a step he felt an attack coming. His instinct acting immidiately, he jumped up to dodge the attack.  
  
" Are you the man that Akane has been seeing!? I has her father will not let you do that." Soun Tendo said as he prepared himself to attack one more time.  
  
" Daddy don't, stop right now. Kazuhiro-kun is just a friend." Akane said from the front door.  
  
" It's okay Akane-chan I can defend myself. Come now Mr. Tendo I accept your challenge." Ranma said as he prepared himself to attack.  
  
Hearing that Tendo immedeatly attacked Ranma with a series of punches and kicks. Ranma immideatly dodged all the attacks and counter-attacked with a punch to Soun's left shoulder. Soun appareantly did not feel the pain because he attacked Ranma again and again without stopping.  
  
' No Mr. Tendo stop I don't want to hurt you. Not here in front of Akane.' Ranma thought as he readied himself to lose. As Soun's attack hit home Akane began to scream and ran into the house calling for help. ' Perfect now is the time to beat him.' " AMAGURIKEN!!" Ranma yelled as he unleashed his technique on Soun. After the attack Soun was knocked out cold. ' Okay better carry him in now.'  
  
" Daddy! What happened to him Kazuhiro-kun." Akane asked when Ranma brought her father in.  
  
" Uhhh he crashed into an electric pole and he was knocked out." Ranma lied to Akane.  
  
" Now let's treat your wounds Kazuhiro-kun. I'm sorry how my father acted. He's just overprotective of me you know." Akane said to Ranma.  
  
" No don't worry Miharu probably is waiting at home for me with dinner. She'll be angry if i'm late. I'll see you tomorrow Akane-chan." Ranma said as he walked out the door.  
  
+ Outside + " Whew better change now. Ouch! Wow Mr. Tendo is stronger than he looks. Okay now that I'm Ranma again better go in again." Ranma turned around and opened the door, " Tadaima. Hey who used the Amaguriken on Mr.Tendo it looks like a good one too..... " ' What am I doing?! Am I trying to blow my own cover. Idiot!' Ranma then promptly walked out of the hallway.  
  
+ Akane's Room +  
  
" Hello Kazuhiro-kun are you okay? You are. Thank goodness, yeah daddy's fine too. Excuse me Kazuhiro-kun why do you sound funny? You caught the flu! So your sister is going out with me tomorrow? Okay that will be nice.......... Kazuhiro-kun is it true that you used the Amaguriken on my dad? You did!? Uh huh uh huh. So you learned it from your grandfather? Nah it's just what Ranma said was bugging me. Okay Oyasumi too you to Kazuhiro-kun." Akane then clicked the phone off. ' So he learned it from his grandpa? Oh well I can live with that.'  
  
+ Ranma's room + ' That was close.' Ranma thought after he finished talking with Akane. ' I think it's better that 'Kazuhiro' dissapears for a day. Okay now what woould 'Mikami' wear? Guess I'll just borrow some clothing from Nabiki.'  
  
+ Next Day + = 4.30 pm = " Big sister Akane!" Ranma-chan yelled from her seat at the park.  
  
" Hi you're Mikami right?" Akane said as she approached Ranma-chan. Ranma was wearing white jeans that was a bit too long for her, a t-shirt and a sweater over the t-shit. Her hair was also let down so she looks less and less than Ranma female form.  
  
" Yes I am Mikami Kazama nice to meet you." Ranma-chan said  
  
" I am Akane Tendo. So Mikami just call me Akane-chan okay?" Akane told Ranma-chan sweetly.  
  
" Hai! Akane-chan let's go to your house and spar okay. My brother stopped sparring with me a month ago. Your house is a dojo right lets practice there." Ranma-chan said casually.  
  
" Ok! Let's spar and see how good you are." Akane said as they walked towards her house.  
  
" Hai!!!" ' Oi... my jaw hurts.' Ranma replied as they walked back to the dojo.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + " This is my house see." Akane said as she opened the front door.  
  
" Ah Akane back so soon?" Kasumi asked her little sister.  
  
" Uh hum. I'm going to spar with Mikami today so tell Ranma to not enter the dojo at all." Akane said as she went to her room and brought two pair of gi's out. " Here you go Mikami-chan you can change in the bathroom over there."  
  
" Hai!!" ' Whew I thought we were going to change clothes in the same room.' Ranma-chan thought as she went out from the bathroom with Akane's extra gi on. ' Hey this fits well.'  
  
" Alright Mikami-chan let's start." Akane said as she took her fighting stance.  
  
" Alright Akane-chan let's start." Ranma-chan said as she started to attack Akane with only half her power.  
  
At the start Akane can only defend, but as Ranma-chan started to get reckless Akane took the chance and counter-attacked with her feet. As Akane's attack hit Ranma-chan she started to fight a bit harder and placd some weak hits here and there. An hour later they stopped.  
  
" Thank you Akane-chan for the training." Ranma-chan said to Akane as she yelled from the corner.  
  
" Your welcome Mikami-chan." Akane said before she went in and took a bath.  
  
' I wonder where Ranma is? I didn't see him after school or in his room. Where could he be?.' Akane thought sadly as she sank deeper into the water.  
  
" Tadaima." Said a voice from the hallway. " Hey Kasumi is dinner ready yet? I'm starvin'."  
  
" Yes Ranma-kun it is almost finished just wait in the dinner table." Kasumi replied to Ranma.  
  
' There he is! I better get dressed and go eat dinner too or he'll eat it all.' Akane thought as she got dressed and went out to eat dinner. ' What is he so happy about?' Akane thought as she saw the happy face Ranma had while eating.  
  
" Hey Nabiki ot any exstra info on this Kazuhiro Kazama guy?" Ranma asked Nabiki after he finished eating.  
  
" No not really he appears to have no past background at all." Nabiki said from her seat  
  
' So that what he''s doing all day! Researching about Kazuhiro-kun by the way he's acting you could think he was jealous.' " I'm going to bed." Akane said shortly.  
  
A/N: Hi Please Review okay i'ts currently 10:55 p.m. at my place so 3 chapters in a night ain't bad at all eh. Ahhh if only I had more time I could finish more chapters. Okay folks Here's the news this could go past 13 chapters. Oh yeah the answers to that quiz I made.  
  
a. Ranma Mousse and Ryoga will sing during graduation. b. PGD= Pig Girl Duck c. Nabiki should sell them for 5000 yen each!!! d. I am 14 years old.  
  
Okay new quiz.  
  
a. What is the main difference between 'Ranma' Ranma and 'Kazuhiro' Ranma? b. Anyone think Ranma is oversmart in this story? c. Is Akane really that dense? d. Should I make more focus on other characters or should I focus on the Ranma, Akane and Kazuhiro love triangle. e. Think this story is confusing?  
  
I started this fic with the intent of making Ranma sing and Akane forgives him and they live happily ever after. Now I get this...... Oooooohhhhh major headache, need aspirine now. See you later folks. Urrggghhhh aspirineeee. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi again people! I'm back and with more inspiration. Thank you for all those that reviewed. So here it is the next chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: "!^*%&@^!^#(*@&(*@&!@*!&#*#&*&@)$&*&*&@)!" Nope still don't own Ranma 1/2 "&!*&#*)&$)&)@*)&)#*&)&#)"  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 8  
  
+ Nodoka's house + = 3 days before Graduaton, Sunday morning 9.45 am=  
  
" So what should I do, mom?" Ranma asked his mother concerning his 'triple' life. " I don't want to trick Akane, but if I tell her now she'll kill me."  
  
" Hmmm. Ranma your problem must be solved by yourself." Nodoka answered her son solemnly. " Just follow your heart. Besides don't you have a date with her in a few minutes?"  
  
" Hm? Oh yeah I've got to hurry. Thanks for the advice, mom." Ranma said as he exited his mother's house. ' Okay time to change to 'Kazuhiro' again.'  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + " Nabiki do you know where Ranma is?" Kasumi asked her younger sister.  
  
" Hm? Oh he said he had a date and rushed off." Nabiki said loud enough for Akane, who was coming down the stairs, to hear.  
  
' A.... Date? What he has a date!? GRRRRRR! I will never forgive that jerk. Wait, wait calm down. Oh yeah i've got a date of my own with Kazuhiro-kun.' Akane thought as she walked down the stairs and went out the front door, just before she went out she said to Kasumi, " Kasumi nee- chan I'm going out with Kazuhiro-kun okay. I won't be back for dinner either. Bye!"  
  
" She has a date eh?" Nabiki said as a grin appeared on her face. " I can make money out of this."  
  
+ A park in Nerima + = 10.00 am = ' Good thing there's no rehearsal today. I can spend more time with Akane today.' Ranma thought as he waited on a bench with a bouqete of flowers in his hand.  
  
" Kazuhiro-kun!" a voice said from behind him.  
  
" WAHHH!" Ranma said as he turned around to see who was behind him.  
  
" Hi hi. Sorry Kazuhiro-kun I didn't mean to scare you. You just seem so lost in thought, so I decided to scare you." Akane said as she sat beside Ranma.  
  
" Oh its you Akane-chan. Don't scare me like that! Oh yeah, These are for you." Ranma said as he gave Akane the flowers.  
  
" Why thank you Kazuhiro-kun. They're beautiful." Akane said as she inhaled the scent of the flowers. " So where are we going, today?"  
  
" We're going to Tokyo Tower. I'm sure you have been there before?" Ranma asked as they walked out of the park hand-in-hand.  
  
" Probably once or twice.... I don't travel that much out of Nerima anymore." Akane answered.  
  
" Same here. Then after that we'll eat lunch. Then we'll go to Ginza and shop. After that we'll go watch another movie after which we'll eat dinner. Lastly, if you don't mind, we'll go to the karaoke, Okay?" Ranma asked as they boarded the train towards Tokyo tower.  
  
" No, I don't mind, it will be fun right?" Akane replied with a smile. ' Strange, I thought I saw Ranma at one point and not Kazuhiro-kun. Nah it must just be my imagination.'  
  
" What's wrong Akane-chan?" Ranma asked Akane slowly.  
  
" No it's nothing I just thought I saw Ranma instead of you for a second there." Akane replied while smoothing out her dress.  
  
'Oh man. I will be so dead when I tell the truth to her.' " Who is Ranma, Akane-chan?" Ranma asked to throw her mind off what she just saw.  
  
" Ranma is an arrogant jerk with no shame who runs off with other girls all the time!" Akane replied as she remembered everything Ranma did.  
  
" Oh....." Ranma said as an anime-style sweatdrop appeared on is head. " Do you like him?" ' Say yes, say yes, say yes!'  
  
" Well..... I don't know. Yes I do like him maybe a little more than that, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk!" Akane said as she frowned.  
  
" It's okay Akane-chan. Calm down, calm down." Ranma said as he tried to sooth the now-angry Akane. " Ah look we arrived. C'mon."  
  
When they reached the Tokyo Tower they immedeatly went up to the observation deck. There, they walked around looking at the views through the telescopes. Yet in the shadows somebody followed them taking occasional photos with her no-flash camera.  
  
" Ah Akane-chan would you like an ice-cream?" Ranma said as he and Akane was walking around the observation deck.  
  
" Yes, Kazuhiro-kun that would be nice." Akane said, smiling as she held onto Ranma's hand.  
  
" Alright. Sir, two ice-cream cones please." Ranma asked the clerk in the booth.  
  
" Ah of course, here." The clerk replied as he gave them their ice-creams.  
  
" Thank you. Here you go Akane-chan." Ranma said as he gave Akane her ice- cream. After they finished their ice-cream they went down from the observation deck to go eat lunch.  
  
= During Ranma and Akane's lunch = " Thank you Kazuhiro-kun that dinner was delicious. You're very sweet you know." Akane said after she finished her main course.  
  
" Would you like some dessert? How about some chocolate pudding?" Ranma asked Akane while he finished his own lunch.  
  
" Yes, that would be nice." Akane replied. As they ate their dessert Akane asked Ranma a question. " Why do you wear those glasses Kazuhiro-kun? I've never seen you with them off. Try taking it off I want to see you without them off."  
  
' I am so dead!' " Oh, Um, I'm short-sighted that's why I wear these glasses." Ranma replied as he shakingly took off his glasses.  
  
" Hey, you look better without them on, but since you need them just put it on again." Akane said as she finished her dessert. ' His face looks so much like Ranma's. Nah what am I thinking he's Kazuhiro-kun not Ranma.'  
  
" Ah you're finished let's go then." Ranma said as he stood up and offered Akane his hand. What they didn't know was that behind their chair was a girl with a recorder on one hand, a camera in the other and a huge smile on her face.  
  
+ Clothing shop somewhere in Ginza.+  
  
" Ne, Kazuhiro-kun what do you think?" Akane asked Ranma as she twirled around in a dress she tried.  
  
" You're beautiful Akane-chan." ' Then again you look beautiful in everything you wear.' Ranma replied with a smile on his face.  
  
" Really?" Akane asked, blushing.  
  
" Yes, it really brings out the color of your hair." Ranma said as he too, blushed. Lost in the moment, the couple did not notice the flash emanating from behind them.  
  
After Akane and Ranma finished shopping they headed towads the movies. They watched the movie, ' The Mask'. After they finished watching the movie. They headed towards the restarant that Ranma and Akane is supposed to have dinner in.  
  
= Dinner = " So Akane-chan. Have you enjoyed yourself, today?" Ranma asked as he ate his dinner.  
  
" Yes, it was very nice. I liked it very much." Akane replied softly. There they sat gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma said. " Akane-chan are you finished with your dinner?"  
  
" Yes,I'm finished. Let's go to the Karaoke now Kazuhiro-kun." Akane said as they paid the receipt and walked out. Outside they met a few of their friends. " Shampoo, Ucchan, Mousse, Ryoga what are you guys doing here?"  
  
" That's what we're about to ask. Ryoga-chan and I met them for lunch and we're about to go to the Karaoke to sing." Ukyo answered Akane's question.  
  
" Ah that's what Kazuhor-kun and I was about to do." Akane said with a smile.  
  
" Then Akane join us. Yes?" Shampoo asked as they walked towards the Karaoke place.  
  
" Really!? Would that be okay Kazuhiro-kun?" Akane asked as she turned towards her date.  
  
" Yeah sure. The more the merrier right." Ranma said as he exchanged glances with Ryoga and Mousse. Earlier he had called his friends and asked them to come.  
  
" Aright. Let's go." Akane said happily as she pulled her friends and date towards the bar.  
  
+ Karaoke Bar +  
  
" Wow. Did you really reserve this private karaoke room for us to use?" Akane asked Ranma, wide-eyed.  
  
" Yeah. So we could sing to our hearts desire." Ranma replied.  
  
" Okay then, who sings first?" Akane asked her friends.  
  
" You!" all her friends yelled with a smile at Akane.  
  
" Okay let me see what song I should sing. Ah this one." Akane said as she selected her song.  
  
After Akane sang her song, Ranma came up and sang very nicelly suprisin everyone there. After he finished he asked Ryoa and Mousse to come up and sing with him. After that Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo sang ' Can't take my eyes off you'. As the night progressed Shampoo and Mousse sang ' Country Road', while Akane and Ranma sang 'You've got a friend', and Ukyo and Ryoga sang 'Only You' with so much love that Ranma felt his tooth beggining to ache. As a Finale everyone sang the song 'Non-stop dance/ Que Sera Mil Veda'.  
  
" Wheeew. Shampoo sleepy. Mousse let's go home." Shampoo asked Mousse sleepily.  
  
" Alright Shampoo. Here I'll carry you home." Mousse said as he carried Shampoo in his arms.  
  
" C'mon Ryoga-chan let's go home. Okay." Ukyo said to her fiancee.  
  
" Okay Ucchan. See you around Akane, R- I mean Kazuhiro." Ryoga said as he followed his fiancee out the door.  
  
" Wow that was fun, right Kazuhiro-kun?" Akane asked her date as they walked towards the Tendo Dojo.  
  
" Yeah it was fun! Hey how about if tomorrow I come over to your house. I heard from Mikami that you spar pretty well. How about if we spar?" Ranma asked Akane.  
  
" Sure that would be fun too." Akane answered as they neared her house.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + = 9.48 pm = " Well good night Akane-chan. Sweet dreams." Ranma said to Akane.  
  
" Good night to you to Kazuhiro-kun." Akane said as she headed inside. As Ranma turned to leave Akane spun around and pulled Ranma's face down and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss lasted about a minute and then Akane with a bright red face ran in her house. Ranma's glasses promptly fogged up (You know like Dr.Tofu when he sees Kasumi). A few minutes later a very dazed Ranma ran like crazy towards his mother's house with a crazy grin on his face.  
  
" Perfect." A voice said from behind an electric pole.  
  
A/N: Alright this is getting interesting, no? Who'd like to know who the voice belonged to. Just write what you think in your reviews okay. Oh yeah here's a brief insight to what Ranma was thinking about all the while he ran to his Mom's house.  
  
Ranma: AKANE KISSED ME, AKANE KISSED ME, AKANE KISSED ME, AKANE KISSED ME, AKANE KISSED ME x 567 times.  
  
He he so people who reads this story please review kindly. Did anybody think that I gave Ranma Dr. Tofu's glasses for nothing. Think again. This story will probably last a few more chapters. Oh yeah I'll write more chapters the night I post this since my brain just went on strike.  
  
Interesting fact though: My friends say sometimes I act like a kindergardener and sometimes I act like I'm 40 strange huh? 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Urrgghhh my head. Hi guys here is the next chapter. Oh yeah for those who is wondering: Ranma isn't cured, he just can shift at will. Oh yeah who do you think should reveal the ruse, Ranma or 'Kazuhiro'?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and probably never will. (pulls out an Ak-47) Now back off, except for those who are reading.  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 9  
  
" Well good night Akane-chan." Ranma said as he started to walk away. " Sweet dreams."  
  
" Good night to you to Kazuhiro-kun." Akane said as she walked towards the front door.  
  
Just as Ranma/Kazuhiro was about to walk further he felt a hand pulling his sleeve, and as he turned around Akane kissed him right on the lips. At that precise moment instead of 'Kazuhiro', Ranma was standing there being kissed,  
  
************************************************************  
  
" Huh?" Akane asked herself as she was awoken from her dream. ' Why was there Ranma instead of Kazuhiro-kun? Do I really lo- like that jerk? Am I just seeing Kazuhiro-kun as only a substitute?' Akane shook her head. ' What was I thinking? Kissing Kazuhiro-kun like that. He must hate me now.' Akane thought sadly.  
  
Just then her alarm clock rang. As Akane went to turn off her alarm clock she noticed that she....... was late. " Arrgghh I'm late." Akane screamed as she ran around her room to get ready for school.  
  
+ Downstairs + = 15 minutes later=  
  
" Hey Kasumi-chan do you know where Ranma is?" Nabiki asked as she ate her breakfast.  
  
" Ah, Auntie Nodoka called last night. She said Ranma helped her shop yesterday and decided to sleep at her house." Kasumi answered as she gave her father more tea.  
  
" I'm lateeeeeeeeee." Akane yelled as she sat down and began eating at a rate that rivaled Ranma's.  
  
" No you're not. I made your clock half-an-hour early." Nabiki said as she saw her sister eating.  
  
" What! That means I have time to slow down then." Akane said, relieved. " By the way, Nabiki, what's in those two boxes."  
  
" These? They're some photos and recordings I took from your 'date'. Here. This box is yours." Nabiki said as she handed a now blushing Akane a box.  
  
" Then who's the other one for?" Akane asked as she shakingly opened the box.  
  
" Ranma. He payed me to get whatever info on your 'date'" Nabiki said as she twirled the other box on her fingers. " Guess i'll just give it to him this afternoon then."  
  
' Ranma wanted to know about me and Kazuhiro-kun?! Hmmpphh what a jerk.' Akane said as she finally opened the box. As she looked down she saw in the box a photo of the 'scene' last night, her blush went from pink to scarlet.  
  
" So you like it?" Nabiki asked her embarassed sister.  
  
" What is the photo anyway....... Oh my!" Kasumi said as she caught a glimpse of the photo.  
  
" Akane, what is the photo anyway?" Soun asked as he and Panda-Genma moved closer to see. As they saw the picture, Soun quickly teared up and cried. " Our schools will never be joined" Soun said as he and Panda-Genma cried in the corner.  
  
" I'll be going now. Bye." Akane said as she ran all the way to school.  
  
+ Furinkan High, Auditorium+ = 5 hours later=  
  
" Hey Ranma what happened with you and Akane after we left?" Ryoga asked with a grin as he sat down beside his friend.  
  
" Yes, please tell us." Mousse asked from the stage.  
  
" It's none of your business!" A blushing Ranma said from the edge of the stage.  
  
" Hey Ranma here's the stuff you want. Bye." Nabiki said as she gave Ranma the box and walked out. " Oh by the way I already gave Akane the same stuff too."  
  
" Oooh let's see what's inside." Ryoga said as Ranma slowly opened the box.  
  
" Yes let us see, Ranma, after all we did help you." Mousse siad as he too walked closer to see what was inside.  
  
As the box was opened Mousse and Ryoga's eyes widened as they saw the photo on the top. Ranma quickly closed the box and ran out of the room.  
  
" Impressive. To think that they had only dated a few times." Mousse said as he remebered the photo.  
  
" Ah maybe we should go home and continue to rehearse tomorrow." Ryoga said as he and Mousse walked home.  
  
+ Furinkan High, Akane's class +  
  
' What do I do now Ranma must be angry now. I bet he already saw the photos.' Akane thought at her desk while the rest of the class was chatting away. Just then Ranma came in and sat right on his chair. ' Oh here he is. Let's see if he's mad.'  
  
As Akane turned her head to look at Ranma's face. Their eyes locked and Ranma blushed redder than his own shirt.  
  
' He's........ blushing? Why? He should be angry, upset, sad.... anything! Yet he's....... embarassed? Why?' Akane thought as Ranma pretended to sleep. Akane thought of this until the ring of the school bell broke her thoughts as she got ready to go home.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo + = 3.15 pm=  
  
' Maybe I should call her.....' Ranma thought as he dialed Akane's number on his cell phone.  
  
" RRIINNNGGGG!!!" Akane's cell phone went as she came in her room.  
  
' Who could that be?' Akane thought as she approached and took her cell phone. ' It's Kazuhiro-kun! What to do, what to do.' She thought as she pressed receive and said ' Hello?'  
  
" Ah hello Akane-chan. I'm just calling to see if you're mad at me." Ranma said as he looked through the photos and tapes Nabiki gave him.  
  
" Angry? No, no. I though you would be angry with me, Kazuhiro-kun. For kissing you and all." Akane stammered as she also looked through the photos.  
  
" Really? I'm relieved. Don't worry I'm not angry with you either." Ranma said as he saw the photo where they were sitting at the park and smiled.  
  
" Really? Thanks. Ummmm Kazuhiro-kun?" Akane said as she blushed at the thought.  
  
" Yes, Akane-chan?" Ranma said as he looked curiously at the photo of them in the karaoke. ' How did Nabiki get this photo?'  
  
" Do you like kissing me? Or do i kiss really bad?" Akane asked as she blushed deeper.  
  
" I, I, I, I like kissing you, Akane-chan. No, infact I like you Akane- chan A lot." Ranma managed to say after 5 seconds.  
  
" I like you a lot too Kazuhiro-kun. Well I guess I'll se you again when?" Akane asked a bit relieved.  
  
" Hmmm how about if you meet me at the park after your graduation. Okay." Ranma said as he thought of a plan.  
  
" Okay. I guess i'll see you then." Akane replied as she closed her cell phone. Not noticing that behind her door was her whole family listening in.  
  
+ Outside Akane's room+  
  
" Our schools will never be joined!" Soun and Genma siad as they cried into each other's shoulder.  
  
" Oh my." Was all that poor Kasumi can say.  
  
' This seems fishy. Why do I have the nagging feeling that Kazuhiro is somebody else.' Nabiki thought as she went to her room.  
  
+ Ranma's room+ = 2 minutes and 5 seconds later=  
  
" RANMA!!!" Soun and genma said simultaneously as they barged in the room.  
  
" What?! I'm busy here." Ranma replied as he continued to read his lyrics.  
  
" How could you let another man take your fiancee! You should go and beat up that man and reclaim my little girl." Soun said as he started another river.  
  
" Nope. Don't wanna. " Ranma said as he pushed the two older men out the door. ' Because I am that other man. Okay how did Nabiki get all these shots without me knowing she was there?'  
  
+ Tendo Dojo, the dojo +  
  
" HYAHHH!!!" Akane yelled as she pulvarized another set of bricks.  
  
" Hey Akane." Nabiki said as she entered the brick-dust covered dojo.  
  
" Hmmm? What is it Nabiki. I'm busy." Akane said as she prepared another stack.  
  
" I think Kazuhiro isn't who he says he is." Nabiki said  
  
" Nonsense. Who could he really be, if not Kazuhiro?" Akane said as she destroyed another stack.  
  
" He's Ranma." Nabiki said as she left.  
  
' Ranma? Nah impossible. Kazuhiro-kun is so not like Ranma. Ranma is a perverted jerk, who changes sex every time he's sprayed by cold water. While Kazuhiro-kun is a sweet, kind, handsome, smart, and does not change when sprayed by cold water.' Akane thought triumphantly as her logic won against doubt. Then another question impacted on her.  
  
' Who do I love? All this time i thought I was in love with Ranma. Am I now in love with Kazuhiro-kun? Or do I love them both. Do I need to choose between them? Urrgghhh headache. I'll just think about it tomorrow.' Akane thought as she went out of the dojo and took a bath.  
  
A/N: Hey guys I got a great idea to enlongate this story. I'll make Ranma kill off ' Ranma' and let him be 'Kazuhiro'. Then Nodoka adopts 'Kazuhiro' Ranma and Akane and 'Kazuhiro' get engaged. So what do you think. Review Okay? 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: ARRRRGGGGHHHH. Only two weeks left until school starts! ARRRGGHHH. Well that aside here's the next chapters. Hey who should blow the secret anyway? Ranma or Kazuhiro. I could make two separate chapters about that though. Answer me in your reviews, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: School is hell, school is hell. I dont own Ranma 1/2. School is hell, school is hell, SCHOOL IS HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 10  
  
" Saotome, Ranma!" the teacher on the stage said as Ranma stood up and went to take his diploma.  
  
' Wow. I'm graduating today. I can't believe it. After three years here it's good to be out.' Ranma thought as he shook the principal's hand. ' Oh yeah. Mousse said to go to the band room after this.'  
  
" Tendo, Akane!" The teacher said after Ranma left the stage.  
  
' I wonder where he's going? I wonder if the band tonight will be quick so I can meet Kazuhiro-kun earlier. I wonder what he wants to tell me anyway?' Akane thought as she stood up and walked towards the stage.  
  
+ Band Room+ " Fiuhhhh these things are hot you know." Ranma said as he took of his graduation gown/dress ( I forgot what its called).  
  
" C'mon Ranma we have to rehearse one more time before the show!" Mousse said as he took his position.  
  
" Alright already. Are we ready? Ok let's start!" Ranma said as they sang their first song. ' I wonder if Akane will forgive me after this concert.'  
  
+ Auditorium+ "- as we hope for a bright future for all those leaving this school year. We also hope that your years here will be fond memories one day." The teacher finished her speech.  
  
Then a member of the special comitee came up on stage. " Refreshments are laid out in the cafeteria. Please stay for a concert by " PGD" tonight and don't miss it! Allright Dismissed!" As soon as the member finished all the students raced down to the cafeteria to eat whatever snacks were there.  
  
' Well I did tell Kazuhiro-kun that I'll be there at 9pm. I wonder where Ranma went?' Akane thought as she went to her homeroom to take the extra clothing she brought.  
  
During the way she passed the band room where she could hear music being played. ' I wonder if that's the band. Maybe I should see who's playing for us.' As Akane tried to open the window she heard Ranma's voice singing a song  
  
I can't imagine The two of us apart Can't find a reason Cause I still believe There's no one like you That's why I need Nobody but you....  
  
' Wow he can sing! In fact he sings very well!' Akane thought as she peeked in. ' Is this why he always stay after school all these weeks?'  
  
" Hey whose there!" Ryoga's voice sounded from inside.  
  
' O o. Time to run.' Akane thought as she ran as fast as she can towards the stairs.  
  
" Who was there, Ryoga?" Ranma asked from behind Ryoga.  
  
" Hmm? Oh, I couldn't see who it was they ran away." Ryoga answered as he closed the window.  
  
" Ahh probably only a passing student. No need to worry." Mousse said calmly.  
  
" Yeah its probably a student who's going back to class." Ranma said as he continued to read his lyrics.  
  
" So Ranma which song is your apology song?" Ryoga asked as he went back to his position.  
  
" The last song is the one." Ranma said with a small smile. " Okay no more rests we only have 2 hours left before the show!"  
  
+ Classroom+ ' I wonder what Ranma and Ryoga were doing there?' Akane thought after she finished changing. ' Maybe their singing? Naah. That's impossible.'  
  
After she packed her graduation gown in her bag. Akane went to the canteen to eat some refreshments. There, Akane saw her friends in one corner of the area and she joined them.  
  
" Hey Akane is it true you're seeing somebody else other than Ranma?" One of Akane's friends asked Akane as she sat down.  
  
" What?! Where did you hear that from?!" Akane asked her face beet-red.  
  
" Yuka saw you walking with a cutie Saturday." Another of Akane's friend said from Akane's left.  
  
" No that's not true! He's just a-" ' What do I think of Kazuhiro-kun anyway? I did kiss him that one time... can he be counted as a boyfriend.' Akane shook her head and answered," He's just a friend...."  
  
" Oh really then what about this!" Yuka said, pulling out the photo of Akane kissing Kazuhiro (Ranma).  
  
" What?! Where did you get that?!" Akane asked already knowing the answer.  
  
" Nabiki." All of them answered together.  
  
" Kazuhiro-kun is just a guy I met in Disneyland a week ago." Akane answered, her blush growing redder.  
  
" So are you ditching Ranma for him?" Yuka asked hopefully.  
  
" No. I won't ditch Ranma for Kazuhiro-kun." Akane said as she left the conversation and went out of the canteen.  
  
+ Auditorium+ " Huachi! Huachi!" ' Somebody is saying something about me...' Ranma thought as he helped the band group to setup the music equipments for the show.  
  
+ Hallway+  
  
' *Sigh* What DO I think about Kazuhiro-kun? Do I love him? No I thought I loved Ranma. Yet Kazuhiro-kun is so nice and polite. Unlike Ranma who is a jerk.' Akane thought as she walked down the hall towards the auditorium to get a good seat for the concert.  
  
On the way there she met Shampoo and Ukyo. " Hi Ukyo. Hi Shampoo. What re you guys doing here?" Akane asked as they walked towards the auditorium together.  
  
" Shampoo no know. Mousse just say to come here at 6." Shampoo answered truthfully.  
  
" Yeah. Ryoga-chan also said the same thing to me." Ukyo said as she straightened her skirt.  
  
" Nice dress Ukyo. Did you wear it for Ryoga?" Akane asked playfully as her friend's cheek grew red.  
  
" Do you think he'll like it?" Ukyo said as they reached the gate of the Auditorium.  
  
" Shampoo say he blind if he don't like." Shampoo said with a smile.  
  
" C'mon guys let's go in." Akane said as she pushed the door open.  
  
' Oh man. Akane's here early!' " Guys close the curtains!" Ranma yelled to his friends who were taking down the curtains. The curtains closed just as Akane and her friends turned their heads toward the stage.  
  
" What's wrong Ranma?" Ryoga asked as the curtains closed.  
  
" Akane came in early. We have to be quiet back here." Ranma replied with a whisper.  
  
" Hmmm?" Mousse said as he peeked through the cuurtain. " Gaaak. Shampoo and Ukyo is also here."  
  
" That means we can't rehearse anymore!?" Ryoga said as he sat down and read his lyrics. " So Ranma when are you planning to tell Akane about 'Kazuhiro'?"  
  
" After this concert. I will tell Akane my feelings and all my secrets." Ranma answered as he too took his lyrics and started to memorize.  
  
+ Other side of the curtain+ " Hey why is the curtain closed?" Akane asked as the three of them sat down in the front row.  
  
" Yeah, Shampoo want to see singers." Shampoo said as she glared at the curtains.  
  
" How long till the concert starts anyway?" Ukyo asked as she took out some bubblegum and gave it to her friends.  
  
" We still have around half-an-hour left until it starts." Akane answered as she read the program that she took when they entered the auditorium.  
  
" Half hour! Shampoo bored.... Hey Akane, is true that you date Kazuhiro?" Shampoo asked her friend.  
  
" What? Where did you get such an idea?" Akane asked her face growing redder with each word.  
  
" Really. Let's see you meet after school and stay out for hours walking around town. Is that not called dating?" Ukyo pointed out helpfully.  
  
" No! He's just a very nice friend who takes me out for dinner and all." Akane said to her friends.  
  
" That not called Date? Why then Mousse do that and say its date?" Shampoo asked recalling her date with Mousse the night before.  
  
" No! Kazuhiro-kun is just a friend-" Akane said waving her hands in front of her friends.  
  
" Who you're falling in love with." Ukyo said with a smile.  
  
+ Behind the curtains+ ' Is she really falling in love with Kazuhiro!?' Ranma asked himself. ' Of course she is Kazuhiro is the total opposite of me. Oh I wonder if she'll kill me when I tell the truth.'  
  
" Hey Ranma c'mon the concerts starting take your place!" Ryoga said from in front of his microphone.  
  
+ Other side of curtains+ " Hey look its starting!" Ukyo said pointing at the stage.  
  
" Shampoo can't wait to see who's singing." Shampoo said as she glued her eyes to the stage.  
  
' I wonder who's singing. Maybe it's Ranma's plan to ask for forgiveness? Yeah Right. Like he can plan this much alone.' Akane thought as she too looked at the opening curtains.  
  
The figures on the stage was partially covered with smoke and the person in the middle said, " Hello graduates and students of Furinkan High. Tonight we the ' PGD' is singing to you. Enjoy the music!"  
  
As the smoke dissipated and their faces was shone with lights. Akane noticed who was talking. It took her a few moments to reconize him with the different clothing  
  
' RANMA!?' Was what Akane thought as she sat there looking at Ranma who was begining to sing.  
  
A/N: The concert is next chapter ( which is currently non-existent). Hey I hope you guys like this chapter. This story will have at least 3 more chapters. Please review Okay. Please tell me who you want to spill the beans. Kazuhiro or Ranma? See ya next chapter. Bye! 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys this is the chapter of the concert. Oh by the way all i'm writing down are Westlife songs. Sorry if you don't like them, but I don''t have lyrics for the other songs I wanted to use! So please enjoy. Oh yeah this story is nearing its ending. Probably 3 or 4 more chapters then an epilogue, maybe shorter.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Ranma 1/2 or the songs on thi story. " I am the White Snowman of SPH middle school. I shall smite thee, foul sorcerer!"  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 11  
  
' Ranma's singing?! Mousse and Ryoga is up there too! I wonder what they will be singing?' Akane thought as the first notes of the song started.  
  
( Ryoga) Across the miles, it's funny to me  
  
How far you are but how near you seem to be  
  
I could talk all night just to hear you breath  
  
I could spend my life just living this dream  
  
You're all I'll ever need  
  
(All)  
  
:: Chorus ::  
  
You give me strength  
  
You give me hope  
  
You give me someone to love, someone to hold  
  
When I'm in your arms, I need you to know  
  
I've never been, never been  
  
This close  
  
( Ranma 1st half, Mousse 2nd half)  
  
With all the loves I used to know  
  
I kept my distance, I never let go  
  
But in your arms I know I'm safe  
  
'Cause I've never been held and I've never been kissed  
  
In this way  
  
You're all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need  
  
:: Repeat Chorus ::  
  
(Ryoga)  
  
Close enough to see it's true  
  
Close enough to trust in you  
  
Closer now than any words can say  
  
And when, when I'm in your arms, I need you to know  
  
I've never been, I've never been  
  
This close  
  
:: Repeat Chorus ::  
  
' First song finished! Ryoga was right choosing this song. It's like it's made for him.' Ranma thought as he started to sing the second song.  
  
( Ranma) If only you could see the tears  
  
In the world you left behind  
  
If only you could heal my heart  
  
Just one more time  
  
Even when I close my eyes  
  
There's an image of your face  
  
And once again I come to realise  
  
You're a loss I can't replace  
  
( All) :: Chorus ::  
  
Soledad  
  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
  
Since the day that you were gone  
  
Why did you leave me  
  
Soledad  
  
In my heart you were the only  
  
And your memory lives on  
  
Why did you leave me  
  
Soledad  
  
Walking down the streets  
  
Of Nothingville  
  
Where our love was young and free  
  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
  
It has come to be  
  
I would give my life away  
  
If it could only be the same  
  
Cause I can't still the voice inside of me  
  
That is calling out your name  
  
:: Reapeat Chorus ::  
  
( Ranma)  
  
Time will never change the things you told me  
  
After all we're meant to be  
  
Love will bring us back to you and me  
  
If only you could see  
  
:: Repeat Chorus ::  
  
As the second song finished the lights dimmed and dissapeared as the last notes ended. Then the lights shone on as the third song started.  
  
( Mousse) It's the way she fills my senses  
  
It's the perfume that she wears  
  
I feel I'm losing my defences  
  
To the colour of her hair  
  
And every little piece of her is right  
  
Just thinking about her  
  
Takes me through the night  
  
( All)  
  
:: Chorus ::  
  
Every time we meet  
  
The picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch  
  
The feeling is too much  
  
She's all i ever need  
  
To fall in love again  
  
I knew it from the very start...  
  
She's the puzzle of my heart  
  
( Mousse)  
  
It's the way she's always smiling  
  
That makes me think she never cries  
  
I feel I'm losing my defences, yeah  
  
To the colour of her eyes  
  
And every little piece of her is right  
  
:: Repeat Chorus ::  
  
( Mousse)  
  
Like a miracle she's meant to be  
  
She became the light inside of me  
  
And I can feel her like a memory  
  
From long ago  
  
Every time we meet  
  
The picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch  
  
The feeling is too much  
  
Every time we meet  
  
The picture is complete  
  
Every time we touch  
  
The feeling is too much  
  
She's all i ever need  
  
To fall in love again  
  
I knew it from the very start...  
  
She's the puzzle of my heart  
  
Uuuuh....  
  
" Aiyaa!" Shampoo said softly as she heard the song Mousse sang while he was looking at her. Akane can see that her friend's cheek is growing redder every second and that she was trying to cover it with her hands.  
  
' Mousse is romantic. Shampoo is lucky to have him.' Akane thought happily for Shampoo.  
  
( All) I can't imagine any greater fear  
  
Than waking up without you here  
  
And though the sun would still shine on  
  
My whole world would all be gone  
  
But not for long  
  
:: Chorus ::  
  
If I had to run  
  
If I had to crawl  
  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
  
Always know that I would find a way  
  
To get to where you are  
  
There's no place that far  
  
( Ryoga)  
  
It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
  
Lonely months, two stubborn hearts  
  
Nothing short of God above  
  
Could turn me away from your love  
  
I need you that much  
  
:: Repeat Chorus ::  
  
:: Repeat Chorus ::  
  
(Ryoga)  
  
Cause there's no place that far  
  
' Ryoga.... Oooohhhh he's so romantic.' Ukyo thought happily as her smile grew larger.  
  
' I thought Mousse already did that?' Shampoo thought confusedly.  
  
Akane was silent as she asked herself if Ranma meant what he sang..  
  
As the concert (or Mousse's and Ryoga's declaration of undying love) progressed. Akane continued to listen to their singing. She was unaware that the whole population of Furinkan High was screaming their lungs out with adoration. Then as the last song begin to play Ranma stepped up and Ryoga and Mousse went backstage.  
  
(Ranma) Baby, baby I swear to you Baby, baby I'm here for you  
  
I don't know why Why I did those things to you What went through my mind And I don't know why Why I broke your heart in two  
  
Baby how I wish you could forgive me Just one more time  
  
(Chorus) And I swear I'll be there Anytime you want me t I'll be true Here for you Don't leave me lonely Cause I need you  
  
I've been a fool Now I see the price to pay I can't run and hide Cause I'm losing you And my chances slipped away With each time I lied  
  
Baby how I wish you could forgive me One more time  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Baby Living without you Will tear me apart When I know how it could have been But I don't care what it leads to Let's make a new start And give love a chance to win Cause Baby I swear  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Baby, baby I swear to you Anytime you want me to Baby, baby I'm here for you Don't leave me lonely Cause I need you.  
  
Sometime during the middle of the song Ranma had jumped off the stage. Nearing the end of the song he approached Akane and as the song ended he went down on one knee and asked, " Akane will you forgive me?"  
  
With tears in her eyes Akane answered, " Yes." And a burst of applause and cheer came from the audience.  
  
A/N: THE END!! Nah just kidding since people will kill me if I didn't resolve the Kazuhiro factor. Hey if you like happy endings either stop here or continue on.  
  
Next chapter is maybe the final or next to final chapter with an epilogue following that. C'ya Oh yeah I'm writing the next chapter right after I take a bath or not. ( By the way it's currently 2:30 at my place, I am so stinky right now Urrgghh.) 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hiya this is the chapter of the revealed secrets. I still haven't taken a bath, but who cares it's summer and I'm stuck home while my brother's are playing Tekken 3 and I'm listening to the FRIENDS theme song over and over again. Oh well here comes the story express.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the Zombie of SPH Middle School. HO HO HO HO HO. Nope don't own Ranma 1/2. " I shall smite thee, Blue Thunder! For I am the foul sorcerer Ranma Saotome!"  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As everyone exited the Auditorium. Ryoga, Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo, Akane, and Ukyo stayed behind.  
  
" Oh Ryoga-chan that was so sweet of you. C'mon let's go home I'll cook you a special dinner." Ukyo said as she kissed Ryoga's cheek and dragged him back to Ucchan's  
  
" Now Shampoo shall go back home?" Mousse asked Shampoo while offering his hand.  
  
" Yes, thank you Mouuse, for tonight." Shampoo said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Mousse lightly on his lips and running out after she finished.  
  
" Shampoo, wait!" Mousse said as he followed Shampoo out. Now only Ranma and Akane are left inside the auditorium.  
  
" Akane." Ranma said softly to the girl standing beside him.  
  
" Hmm?" Akane asked while smiling.  
  
" I love you...." Ranma said as he kissed her lips and ran out of the auditorium on his top speed while changing to Kazuhiro as he neared the park.  
  
" What?" Akane asked herself as she touched her lips. Then remembering what Ranma said she blushed and headed to the park to meet Kazuhiro. ' Who do I love now? Ranma or Kazuhiro-kun. Arrgghh.'  
  
As she neared the park she saw that Kazuhiro was sitting on a bench near the pond. So she decided to scare him.  
  
' tiptoe, tiptoe.' " BOOOOO!!!" Akane screamed at Ranma/Kazuhiro.  
  
" Gyaaahhhhh!!!" Ranma screamed as he toppled over and fell headfirst into the pond. As he came out he asked Akane. " Akane-chan what did you do that for?"  
  
" Sorry, sorry! It was to tempting." Akane answered as soon as she finished laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
" Oh well. Akane-chan I must tell you something." Ranma said as he approached Akane and held her shoulders.  
  
" Yes Kazuhiro-kun what is it?" Akane asked sweetly.  
  
' Oh those eyes....' Ranma shook his head. ' No I need to tell her now.' " Akane-chan.."  
  
" Yes.." Akane said as she felt her cheeks burning up.  
  
" I love you......" Ranma said as his blush became as red as an apple.  
  
' WHAT!!!!! Oh great now I have to choose?' Akane thought as she began to panic  
  
"-and I must tell you a secret of mine." Then Ranma dropped his hand untying his ponytail.  
  
' What is he doing? No I must think who do I love?' Akane thought as she looked down to her shoes.  
  
Then Ranma placed his hair to it's original pigtail and he took off his glasses and placed it in his pocket and said softly. " Akane.."  
  
" Huh? Ranma? What you're Kazuhiro-kun?" Akane asked as her temper beggining to rise. " Tell me what this means?"  
  
" I'm sorry Akane for lying to you. At least we had fun during those dates right." Ranma said as he smiled.  
  
Akane was speechless. Ranma was the guy who she thought was the complete opposite of him. " Was all the dates we went to just a prank?"  
  
" Of course not. It was the only way for me to be with you while you weren't talkin to me. Besides, we had fun didn't we." Ranma answered with a smile.  
  
" Well yes. Ranma?" Akane said as she blushed slowly to what she was going to say.  
  
" Yes Akane-chan?" Ranma asked with a smile.  
  
" I love you too." Akane said as she kissed Ranma on his lips.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened, but then he closed his eyes and kissed Akane back. At that moment the moon shone with a heavenly glow on the couple as they kissed under the moonlight enveloped in their newfound love.  
  
(A/N: Mushy ain't it. I'm a hopeless romantic. *Sniffs*)  
  
*Click, Flash*  
  
" Thank's sis you just made me lots of money." Nabiki said from the other sid of the pond at the still kissing couple. ' Our schools will finally be joined.' Then Nabiki's face went pale and she said under her breath. " They're rubbing off on me."  
  
Meanwhile on the other side the couple finally released themselves from the kiss.  
  
" Akane-chan." Ranma said as he held her close.  
  
" Hmmm?" Akane answered from his chest.  
  
" I love you." Ranma whispered to her ear.  
  
" I love you too." Akane said as they came close for another kiss under the watchful eyes of the moon, the Ice Queen, and the Ice Queen's camera.  
  
That night they went home hand in hand to the Tendo Dojo until one fact registered on Akane's mind.  
  
" Ranma, why didn't you change when you fell into the pond?" Akane asked curiously.  
  
" Hmm. Oh that about two weeks ago the guide sent us some Nannichuan so Ryoga, Mousse, and me can now shift forms at will." Ranma answered Akane's question.  
  
" So, Mikami is also you?" Akane asked again.  
  
" Yeah, I'm Mikami." Ranma answered.  
  
" Oh no wonder she looked familiar." But before she could continue Ranma had stopped in front of her and went down on one knee.  
  
" Oh yeah I almost forgot." Ranma said as he went through his pocket and produced a small black box. " Akane Tendo will you bless I Ranma Saotome and join me in holy Matrimony?"  
  
" Yes!" Akane answered as Ranma took the ring and place it on her finger. After that Akane jumped to his arms and kissed him with more passion than ever before.  
  
As Ranma walked home while carrying a very happy Akane in his arms they did not notice a shadow clicking away using her camera.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo+ = 10.20 pm=  
  
" Tadaima!" said Ranma and Akane as they came in the door.  
  
" Akane! I was so worried. Don't come home late ever again. Promise me!" Soun said as he started crying again.  
  
{Ranma! You're carrying Akane so close to you!} * Flip* {Tendo, my friend, look! Our schools will finally be joined!} Panda-genma said as he pointed to Soun Ranma and Akane's position, but Ranma and Akane had already escaped to their rooms, but not before they shared a good night kiss.  
  
+ Akane's Room+ = 10.35 pm=  
  
Akane sat down on her bed after she changed her clothing after she took a bath. Then she raised her friend to look at her ring that was made of gold with diamonds adorning the front of it. ' I still can't believe Ranma proposed to me and said he loved me! Better write this down on my diary.'  
  
" Dear Diary, Ranma proposed to me tonight. He also said he loved me and you know what I love him too. Tonight I found out that Ranma is Kazuhiro- kun. I am so relieved to find that I don't need to choose between them because they are the same person."  
  
After she finished writing in her diary she slept dreaming about her future with Ranma.  
  
* The next morning*  
  
Akane woke up and went out her door to take a shower. On the way she stopped by Ranma's room to see if he was awake. Seeing that he was not in his room, Akane went to the bathroom to take a bath. Just as she was abou to open the door, out came Ranma wearing a wool sweater and blue jeans over his trademark chinese shirt. His hair was also tied in a ponytail instead of a ponytail.  
  
" Ranma, why are you wearing clothing like when you're Kazuhiro?" Akane asked with a smile.  
  
" To tell you that I'm still Ranma, but will be as nice as Kazuhiro. Good morning Akane-chan." Ranma said as he kissed Akane on her lips softly.  
  
" Good morning too Ranma. I love you." Akane said as they kissed.  
  
" I love you too."  
  
" UHH-HMM"  
  
Hearing that cough Akane and Ranma stopped kissing and looked towards the voice.  
  
" Nabiki!" Akane said as she saw her sister with the camera.  
  
" Hiya Akane, Ranma. Having fun are we?" Nabiki said as she leaned on the door. Then she smirked and said as she left. " Oh yeah I gave photoes I took last night to daddy. Taa taa."  
  
" Ookay. Akane are you ready to get married right now?" Ranma asked seriously.  
  
" Yes. I'm as ready as I will always be." Akane answered Ranma's question. " But I want our friends to see us get married."  
  
" Then I'll tell our fathers that we want a big wedding Okay. It should buy us a couple of hours." Ranma said as he walked towards the living room to talk with their fathers.  
  
* 5 Hours later*  
  
" Do you Tendo Akane, hereby take Saotome Ranma as your husband?"  
  
" I do." Akane answered softly.  
  
" Do you Saotome Ranma, hereby take Tendo Akane as your wife?"  
  
" I do." Ranma answered as he held Akane's hand.  
  
" I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." The priest concluded. " You may kiss the bride."  
  
Ranma then turned towards Akane and lifted her veil and kissed her. As they kissed a loud cheer erupted within the dojo as their friends and family congratulated the couple.  
  
During the reception everyone danced with their lover and everyone was happy. ( Except for Kodachi who not invited because she was in a mental asylum.) Kuno was also happy because he now found a new girl to love. Ukyo and Ryoga was happy because their wedding was in 2 weeks. Shampoo was happy because Mousse had asked her to marry him the night before. Mousse was happy because he had found love at last. Soun and Genma were happy because their schools are finally joined (and Happosai was now currently tied to a submarine somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle). Nodoka was happy because her son is married.  
  
Ranma and Akane was happiest because they had each other and their love for each other had been confessed and they were happy because their friends are all there to share their happiness.  
  
That night as Ranma and Akane laid on their bed together Ranma recited a simple poem to show her how much he loved her.  
  
Roses are red Violets are blue You are so beautiful And I love you.  
  
A/N: There you have it folks the last chapter of Music makes Miracles. Don't worry there will be an epilogue. I just want to thank eberyone who have reviewed and tell you the readers that I have more Ranma fanfiction in mind. One is another Romance and one is a Humor. Thank you so much for your attention.  
  
" For every story, there is a universe of its own. Be it the past or the future, Fantasy or Reality, Magical or Scientific. All that matters is that every story we make will be there as long as we do not forget that a story can come true. Just Imagine and all your stories will be real."  
-Alex July 12, 2003 


	14. Epilogue

A/N: This is the epilogue of my first fanfic ever. Hope you guys will like it. I have enjoyed making this story. Oh yeah to tell you guys the truth I just make this story up as I go along. I also have a very good imagination and can use music for inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2. Although I hope I can get enough money to buy it someday.  
  
Music makes Miracles  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ranma and Akane lived happily for a long time. And 4 years after they got married their first son was born. They named him Kenji. 2 years later they had twins who they named Ranko and Mikami. Then 2 years after that they had their last child who they named Kazuhiro.  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo also lived happily and had 6 childrens who were all twins. The eldest were named Daisuke and Ryo. The second pair of twins were named Kohana and Menou. The last two were named Hikaru and Takeshi.  
  
Mousse and Shampoo got married a year after Akane and Ranma's wedding. Their wedding was done in a western style. They had 5 children.  
  
Unexpectedly Nabiki and Kuno got married after 3 years of courting. Kuno finally proposed after they graduated from college. All I can say they're happier then they will ever be.  
  
Genma and Nodoka began rebuilding their relationship and is now happily living at Nodoka's house. Soun still lives in the Tendo Dojo surrounded by his granchildren. Let's just say the children plays with water all day long.  
  
Kasumi and Dr.Tofu also got married although it took Dr. Tofu 250 tries to finally propose to the right person. They are now living happily at Dr. Tofu' clinic. His patients was not.  
  
+ Tendo Dojo+ " Ah guys come in. You're just in time." Akane greeted her friends who was coming to celebrate Akane and Ranma's 30th wedding anniversary.  
  
"Nihao, Shampoo brings Akane delicious Ramen for party." Shampoo said as Mousse whipped out the Ramen from his robes.  
  
" I brought Okonomiyaki too you know." Ukyo said as she carried a huge box while Ryoga carried a bigger box behind her.  
  
In the dining room everyone sat down at the no enlargened table and started to eat. 3 hours later it was time for a reunion of the 'PGD' and they sang for the whole gang. Their children were no where to be seen because they had all gone to the best colleges in Japan. Some even went abroad. Only Kenji Saotome was there because he has already graduated from Aiba institute of technology. Kuno was generous enough to pay for all their children's schooling because Nabiki had worked hard enough so that the Kuno wealth had tripled.  
  
" Ah that was a good party wasn't it?" Ryoga asked his friend as he and Mousse sat down beside Ranma while the ladies went to gossip.  
  
" Yeah it sure was." Ranma said smiling while his ponytail floated behind him with the wind.  
  
" Just like old times. Not exactly like old times, but close enough." Mousse said as they reminised about the past.  
  
" Hey Dad, Uncle Ryoga, Uncle Mousse." Kenji said as they sat between them.  
  
" Hello, Kenji. How's life been treating ya?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Like dirt." Kenji said depressedly.  
  
" He is so like you Ranma." Ryoga said as he laughed out loud.  
  
" Yes, he bears a great resemblance to you. Mentally and Physically." Mousse said.  
  
" No I don't Kazuhiro acts more and looks more like dad than I do." Kenji said as he drank his beer.  
  
" Actually Kenji. When I was younger my hair was done like yours and I act a lot like you do." Ranma said smiling.  
  
" You did? Did you change when you met Mom?" Kenji asked.  
  
" I've never told you have I? Alright here's how it went...." Ranma told Kenji the whole story and soon enough the whole Old Nerima crew gathered to tell the new generation about the past.  
  
Did you know? That their children acted a lot lke their parents when they were young. Except the destruction was much more apparent since there were more of the new generation.  
  
That night Ranma and Akane sat on the roof in each other's arms.  
  
" Akane I have a present for you." Ranma said to Akane's ear making it turn red.  
  
" What is it Ranma?" Akane said softly.  
  
" Here open it for yourself." Ranma said as he gave Akane a pretty big box.  
  
As she opened she saw a number of photos lying on top of a box. Akane took a box and inside she saw the most beautiful pendant that had on its locket inscribed ' Akane and Ranma Forever.'  
  
" Like it?" Ranma asked  
  
" I love it." Akane said as she wore her new locket. " I love you Ranma."  
  
" I love you too Akane. Now c'mon let's see the photos." Ranma said after he kissed his wife.  
  
( I'll list the photos and their description. You Imagine it.)  
  
1. A photo of Ranma and Akane on their wedding day. 2. A photo of the whole gang 2 years after Ranma and Akane's wedding. 3. A photo of all their children together. 4. A photo of their children that was taken right before Kenji went to University. 5-55. various Photos of the old nerima crew starting from Ranma's appearence. 56-116. various photos of their children in similar situations as their parents. 117. A photo of everyone (except Kenji who was taking the picture.) that day.  
  
" We haven't changed that much have we?" Akane asked that night as they were sleeping.  
  
" Nope. I don't want it to either. I like it this way." Ranma said as he hugged Akane closer to him and they fell asleep.  
  
A/N: The epilogue is finished. This is my best work yet, no wait its my only work yet. Tommorow I'll start a one-shot about Shampoo and Mousse travelling on a plane. Here's a teaser:  
  
As Mousse walked through the metal detector. The detector went off and the officer said, " Will you please take out everything metal from your clothing."  
  
I wonder what will happen. Oh yeah there will be another one that will be a connected to this, but it's not a sequel. Basicly the Ranma and Akane from this story travel to a different timeline to meet their younger selves.  
  
" All the stories on fanfiction.net deserve to be made into it's own episode!"  
- A fan who had written to many stories. 


End file.
